Fingerprints of Destruction
by Hoobastanker
Summary: chapter 6 is ^! It's a bit graphic, meaning there's some blood....thys is a ryo/rika fanfic, mah first one so PLEAZ R/R, it means alot 2 me!
1. Chapter 1 Lost in Confusion

Disclaimer: Uh, I obviously don't own Digimon or its characters, I think it belongs to Toei Animation so don't like sue me

A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic so r/r. Any suggestions or comments are welcome. Don't be too harsh on the reviews though.. ^^;;; Everything in italics is someone's thoughts so you should keep that in mind. I'm not including the Digimon's attacks because its just a plain waste of words. Oh yea, I'm sure most of ya'll have heard of the Digimon Express Runs Wild, right? Anyways, for those of you who don't, Rika gets possessed and you seen a glimpse of her past with her father. I like that idea, so my story has a similar plot-line except with a darkness kinda bad guy/digimon. So, uh, on with the story...

  
  


******************************************************************************

Leaning casually against a school wall, listening to music, Rika Nonaka closed her eyes and sighed. It had been a couple months since they had destroyed the D-Reaper. It had engulfed areas around the city. After the D-Reaper incident, Rika had become ::suprisingly:: sensitive and more caring about the people around her. She didn't lose the attitude or her bravery however.

"Hey Rika!" A girl called out to her.

Rika eyed her and waved. She had begun to connect with the girls at her school although they all weren't close enough to call "friends" yet. She lost her best friend after the D-Reaper was destroyed. After all the digimon had to leave their tamers, Rika felt as though a part of her was gone. She refused to eat and dwelled in a bitter loneliness, barely managing to hide it from her family and the other Tamers. 

School dragged slowly, minute by minute faded away. When it was finally over, Rika fled home.

"I'm back." She hollered. Thank god school is over...

"Hello dear, how was school today?" Her grandmother called. Her mother was at yet another fashion shoot.

"Ugh... boring as usual..." Rika sighed. Thank god it's winter break...

After she got changed to her usual attire, she sped out to walk through the city. With her walkman at hand, she walked for what seemed like miles until someone called her name.

"RIKA! HEY IT"S JERI! WAIT UP!" A hazel-haired girl yelled.

She took off her headphones. "Huh, what? Oh, hey Jeri. How are you?" 

"I'm just peachy. How are you?" Jeri breathed heavily from running.

"Okay. Bored."

"Hmm, well uh... I got some good news and I got some bad news." Jeri looked down. "The bad news is that another enemy is back and we're supposed to fight it." She paused. "The good news is that we can see our digimon again. Well, I mean, you guys can...." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh Jeri, don't be sad... Hey, you still got Gogglehead. Haha, I think he's more than enough for you to handle." Rika cracked a smile, something that was more common for her now.

"Right," She laughed, "but he's not my boyfriend yet. By the way, I've gotten over Leomon's death you know."

"That's good." Rika laughed.

"Yeah, you bet. Well anyways, about the enemy. We dunno what it is but it's more powerful than the D-Reaper! They've taken the sovereigns of the Digital World captive. We hafta save them and the world." Jeri said nervously.

"Fun, fun, fun..." Rika yawned.

"It's winter break I think we're all spending our break in the Digital World. I think we're all going tomrrow. You can make it right?"

"Yea sure, whatever. So, I'll meet you guys where?"

"Takato's house I think," Jeri shrugged. "Then we'll go to Yamaki. He can open a Digital gate for us. That's what Takato said at least."

"Sure, trust Gogglehead. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later!" Rika casually waved and started to walk towards the park. Ah, a walk down memory lane.

The Devas were so fallacious; they were completely misleading. That kept Rika pondering about this new enemy. 

"Rika!"

"Huh?" Rika watched as a petite white creature run up and gave her a hug. She hadn't seen any digimon for a while.

"Oh Rika! I'm so glad to see you!" It laughed.

"Hey, you two Calumon! Wow, I've missed you so much. Have you grown? I thought you were Azulongmon for a second there." Rika placed him gently on the ground and grinned.

"Nah, not that big," Calumon laughed. "I will be someday though, I can feel it. Impmon's here too you know." Calumon smiled. "You can come out now Impmon!"

A violet colored digimon crawled out behind a bush and blushed. "Hey Rika."

Rika smiled and walked up to Impmon, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. She bent down. "Hey there tough guy. What's up?"

"Bored to death. Ready to show this new enemy what I'm all about." Impmon clutched his fists.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot. Guess what? I'm going back to the Digital World tomorrow with the others. Do you guys wanna come along? You can stay at my place for the night." Rika clasped her hands together. "It'll be fun, besides, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"I wanna come, I wanna come, I wanna come, I wanna come!" Calumon jumped up and down excitedly.

"I think I'll pass 'cause Ai and Mako won't let me go." Impmon dashed away.

"Uh, alright. Well, it's just you and me Calumon. C'mon, let's get home. Hmm, do you wanna go grab something to eat? We can stop by Gogglehead's bakery." Rika looked at Calumon. "Sound good?"

"Yuppity yuppers!" Calumon stopped jumping up and down and smiled. "Let's go! Alrighty dighty?"

Rika nodded and couldn't help but laugh.

The rest of the day went by fast and Saturday came before they knew it.

"Rika, get up! It's time to go! Yay, Digital World here I come!" Calumon laughed.

Rika yawned and sat up. "Hold your horses cowboy, breakfast first."

While Calumon pigged out, Rika got dressed and packed her bag. "Bye grandma, bye mom, I'm gonna be gone for break." She yelled. She heard a muffle as a reply. As she started towards the door-

"Wait! Rika!" Her mom called.

Oh god, can't she just let me go!? "Yea mom?"

"If your fighting that D-Reaper stuff again, I'm not letting you go..." Mrs. Nonaka's voice trailed off.

Rika gave her mom a thumbs up. "You don't need to worry about me mom. Renamon will be there. Besides, I'm kinda helping to save the world."

"Just, b-be careful." Her mom stuttered.

"Uh huh. Calumon, ready yet? C'mon, we don't wanna be late!"

"YIPPY, let's GOOOO!!!!" Calumon jumped onto Rika's shoulder.

"See ya mom." Rika whispered as she walked out of view.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Rika rang the doorbell and took a deep breath. 

Takato answered the door. "Hey Rika!"

"Hi there Gogglehead. Guess who I brought with me, you'll be happy to see him."

"Uh..." Takato stared at her blankly. "I dunno?"

Calumon appeared from behind Rika. "TA DA!!!"

"Oh!!! Hey Calumon. Come on in you guys." Takato laughed.

Everyone Rika expected to see was already there. 

They all greeted her and engaged in a lively conversation. Rika listened to everything said, putting a couple comments occasionally. Everyone was ready to go when the doorbell rang.

Takato answered the door and there stood Ryo.

"Hey! Come on in, I think we're all set to go now." Takato said cheerfully.

"Wuddup everyone? Nice to see you all again." Ryo smiled and walked inside towards Rika.

"Hey there." He grinned.

"Hey. Well, now everyone's here, let's get going." She said excitedly. She walked towards the door when she saw something flash. A little girl sat by a swing, tears streaming down. "It's all your fault..." She sobbed. She stopped walking and shook her head. "What the?" She murmured.

"Rika?" Jeri walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Of course. Let's go."

"Oh yea, Takato forgot to tell you guys. I'm gonna stay here in the Real World and contact you if anything weird comes up." Jeri said.

"It's safer for her here." Takato nodded.

"Suzi's gonna stay too. I don't want to put her in danger." Henry decided.

"I'll take care of her, good luck you guys." Jeri smiled, leading Suzi to her house.

Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta talked non-stop. Ryo and Rika talked quietly to each other.

"How's life?" Ryo asked.

"Boring." Was her answer.

"Oh, um. About before, uh, well, I know I've told you this a million times but um, thanks." He murmured.

She smiled at him. "Yea, you have told me about a million times."

************************************Flashback*********************************

Rika had become decent friends with Ryo and was walking towards his house. He had phoned her pretty late right about now, wanting a "talk".

Hmmm, wonder what he wants to talk about...

She walked up and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. She rang it again numerous times and gave up. She opened the door, surprised to see that it was unlocked. 

"Ryo, hey, you here?" Hmmm, now where could that kid be? She listened closely and heard a faint song playing upstairs. If she knew any better that song was....

Last Resort?? Um, Ryo would never listen to that. She trekked up the steps and walked up to the room where she heard the music. She slowly turned the doorknob. "Ryo?" She whispered.

"Huh? Rika...." He stared at her with blank eyes and a bleak face. He was hugging his knees, gathered in a corner. Tears streamed down his face, his eyes twinkled, an obvious hint of pain. In his hands were a knife.

"Ryo! Oh my.... What's wrong!? Are you okay?" She raced over and kneeled before him.

"Everything's wrong. I want all the suffering to go away. I want to die."

"Ryo," Rika stared at him. "Why?? What are you talking about?"

Ryo brought his knees closer to his body. The tears fell faster now.

"You have the perfect life. You're the legendary tamer! You've got a girlfriend, an awesome dad, tight friends, everything!" Rika continued. "Besides, I'm not going to let you." She gently took the knife out his hand. 

"She dumped me." He whispered.

She looked at him in awe. She held back the urge to scream WHY?? You're as good as any boyfriend gets. "Who, Lindsay? Oh Ryo, it's alright. You still got everything else in your life."

"I thought," He choked back tears. "That a girlfriend would give me the love I never got from my mom. Instead, she just left a scar."

"Hey, your dad still loves you. All your friends still love you. Face the truth, everyone loves you. C'mon Ryo, a breakup is no reason to kill yourself."

"Everyone likes me only because I'm the legendary tamer. Nobody likes me for who I am. That's why Lindsay, left me. That's why mommy left me." A/N: Awwwzzz lil kid talk ^_^ Ryo's just the perfect character of Digimon... I HAD 2 C THE POOR GUY BREAK DOWN!!!

"Ryo...." Rika closed her eyes. "I like you." She threw her arms around him, and Ryo blinked, shocked and surprised. He hugged her back and sobbed. He told her details of their breakup, the day his mom died, how he felt, everything. "That's right, let it all out. Tell me everything, I'm here to listen Ryo." Rika sat next to him, her arms wrapped around his, her head resting on his shoulder. They were there for what felt like forever: Rika holding Ryo, his broken heart now mending...

  
  


****************************End Flashback**************************************

"Well, we're here. Digital World, here we come." Takato said as they made their way up the steps to the Hypnos building.

Yamaki ushered them to the Digital Gate. "Be careful, and remember, you can come back to the Real World anytime you want."

Everyone nodded and entered the gate. They fell, falling into nothingness, a numbing feeling.

Rika expected a harsh landing but was caught gracefully by Renamon. As she was placed down, Rika blinked back tears. "Renamon, I've missed you so much."

"Rika...." Renamon closed her eyes. They had a relatively silent reunion when compared to all the other Tamers. 

Once everyone settled down. Takato led them on their expedition.

"Alright, now that we're all back together, let's go." Takato said cheerfully. 

The group continued on, the Tamers engaged in an enthusiastic conversation with their digimon. 

"So Renamon, have you been training lately?" Rika couldn't think of anything else to say. She was all too happy to see Renamon but her head was so scrambled she couldn't sort her thoughts out.

"Not really." Renamon looked at her Tamer. Rika was staring at the ground as she trudged along. "You seem troubled, anything wrong?"

"Nah, not really." Rika gazed into the distance, evidently bothered by the fact that she couldn't for once swallow her pride and just let herself be overcome with joy. 

"So, Rika, you don't seem too excited to see Renamon." Ryo ran a hand through his sleek brown hair.

"I am, I just-" Rika was cut off by Calumon. "She just can't admit it." Calumon laughed.

Rika reached down to grab him and missed. Calumon jumped on her shoulders and giggled uncontrollably. "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Calumon man!"

Rika let out a laugh but continued walking. "He's gone now. He left because of you. He doesn't love us anymore and it's all your fault!" The little girl creeped back into Rika's sanity and started to rip it into little puzzle pieces she tried to put back together.

Rika stopped walking, closed her eyes, held her head, and caused the group to stare at her. "What the..." She shook her head and looked at the confused faces staring at her. "Don't mind me people, just go on to your lovely conversations..."

"Uh, you okay?" Henry stared at her with a concerned look. 

"Uhhh, yea. Don't sweat it, it must have been the heat. Um yea, that's right, it's giving me a headache. Heh heh...." She tried to bury the confusion and fear inside of her.

"Well, in that case, let's take a break." Ryo concluded.

"No, it's okay, really..." Rika tried to protest.

"I'm kinda tired too." Takato shrugged. "Let's sit over near those big rocks."

Rika sighed audibly, just to make sure everyone heard her. She plopped down on one of the isolated rocks and crossed her arms. Who is that little girl?? She looks so damn familiar. It's almost like I know her. Wait a second, I-I know who she is. But it makes no sense...

"WUUUUUSSSSSSUUUPPPP!!!???" Kazu screamed as he gave Rika a playful, yet forceful push off the rock. 

"KAZU! YOU RETARD! WHAT THE HELL!!??" Rika regained her balance and glared at him.

"Just having a little fun...." He smiled gleefully.

She brushed herself and sighed, stomping away. Of course, Ryo followed her.

"Has she ever heard of the word flirting??" Kazu shook his head.

"Let's go everyone. Break's over." Rika commanded.

"That was like, 1 minute!" Kenta wailed.

"Yeah, well it was a break, not an afternoon nap." She rolled her eyes. It was gonna be a loooong day..... .

A/N: Next scene is like a new chapter... It will include a flashback, I hope it's not too confusing.... ^^;;;

  
  


******************************************************************************

It was formless, black emptiness that enveloped the Tamers in their dreams. It was a

  
  


blackness that blanketed the darkness. Only a few stars glimmered in the sky. A gust of wind

danced around her hair, whistling to her, howling to the crescent moon. Everyone was asleep but the girl was awake for an odd reason even she couldn't explain. She carefully glided into the forest. The wind started to bite and tear at her sanity. The coldness felt like a knife piercing, molding, carving her. Something wasn't right. 

She knew it wasn't safe to wander off alone, especially when she was most vulnerable.

  
  


The group was told that the darkness would take "the one" and reach down into the depths of

  
  


their soul, taking advantage of all their negative thoughts. Yea right, whatever. The girl wandered

  
  


deeper and deeper into the forest, trying to forget what happened that day...

  
  


******************************************************************************

Flashback...

  
  


Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta all cheered their digimon on as they fought against the two

  
  


Ladydevimons. Unfortunately, cheering didn't do anyone any good.

  
  


Rika looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"We can't beat all of these Digimon!" Henry looked concerned. Rika glanced at him. Finally, 

  
  


Mr. Feasible came to his senses.

  
  


"I'm gonna stay and fight. You guys go ahead." Rika answered.

  
  


"No way, you'll never win. I'm not gonna let you stay here by yourself." Henry frowned.

  
  


"I'm gonna go save the world while you go run and hide. I don't know about you guys but

I'm gonna fight," she paused. "And I'm gonna win."

  
  


"Then uh, let's run for safety!" Kazu yelled.

  
  


"I'll stay with Rika," Kazu exclaimed. "Or else she might get her butt whooped and-"

  
  


Ryo cut him off. "Don't worry, I'll stay and fight with her. You guys go ahead and find shelter."

Kazu cursed under his breath. Henry nodded and wished them good luck. He started running 

  
  


off with the other Tamers trailing behind him.

  
  


"Hey there." Rika looked at him from the corner of her eye. She then turned

  
  


to Taomon. "Let's go."

  
  


Ryo turned and watched Cyberamon instantly destroy a Ladydevimon.

  
  


"Taomon!" Rika yelled. Taomon was instantly blasted by a Ladydevimon. The attack managed 

  
  


to hit Rika and she stumbled backwards, covered in wounds.

  
  


Ryo rushed to her. "Rika! Are you alright!?" He helped her regain her balance.

  
  


"Duh." She said briskly and rushed over to Taomon.

  
  


"Just let me take care of this." Ryo looked at Rika and he motioned for Cyberamon to

  
  


finish the job. 

  
  


He walked over to Rika and Taomon. "You okay Taomon?" He asked.

  
  


Taomon nodded and stood up. "Well, let's go find the others."

They continued to walk until another scene shattered the silence collected in Rika's head. "Daddy's gone now. He's never coming back. He doesn't love us. It's all your fault. " The little girl sobbed and disappeared. Rika breathed heavily. That little girl was so familiar...

  
  


"Rika, are you sure your alright?" Ryo looked at her.

  
  


"I said I was okay!"She snapped.

Ryo stared at her. She rarely acted like this anymore. "Well um Rika, you have cuts and 

  
  


bruises all over your body! Maybe we should get you some medical help."

  
  


"Psh, yea right. So I have a couple cuts, a couple bruises, whatever. It's not a life and death

  
  


situation. You don't need to worry about me."

  
  


Ryo sighed as the rest of the group rushed to him. Rika slipped away into the shadows, 

  
  


alone; a once forgotten trait, found again. 

  
  


"I knew you could beat 'em up all by yourself!" Kenta cheered.

  
  


"All right Ryo, you sure showed those Ladydevimon who was boss!" Takato exclaimed. 

  
  


"That was the easiest fight I've ever seen." Henry complimented.

  
  


Kazu watched them all, murmuring, "I could've that too."

  
  


Ryo ignored them all and surveyed the area. "Where's Rika?" He muttered. "Um, I'll be

  
  


back in a few minutes." He walked off, leaving the rest of the group in a lively conversation.

  
  


"Rika!" He called, wandering into the forest. "Rika! Where are you?" He glanced over

  
  


near the gleaming river and saw Rika. She was staring into space; her once lively, vibrant eyes, now 

  
  


blank and lost.

  
  


"Rika!" He yelled. She looked up and stared at him.

  
  


"Go away. Leave me alone." She murmured.

  
  


"Why? Are you okay? You look, um, not good."

  
  


"Just go away."

  
  


"Why"

  
  


"There's something bothering me.." Rika's voice trailed off. She stood up and started to walk

  
  


away, if he wasn't moving, she was.

  
  


"Rika, wait!" Ryo called just as the rest of the group charged in.

"Ryo, dude, it's gonna be nightfall soon. We gotta' make camp." Kazu said.

  
  


"Yea okay, hold up a sec. I'm waiting for Rika. So Rika, c'mon, let's go." Ryo persisted.

  
  


The group all turned to Rika. "Aren't you gonna come? Or are you gonna keep us all

  
  


waiting?" Takato joked.

  
  


Rika sighed. "Fine, whatever Gogglehead, but if I come, nobody talk to me. I've got

  
  


something on my mind."

  
  


******************************************************************************

Present Time...

Rika walked deeper and deeper. Ryo got all the attention from everyone, nobody even

  
  


noticed me. I might as well be invisible. She sighed and leaned against a tree, looking up at the

  
  


velvet sky.

  
  


Thinking and pondering, she just confused herself even further. Her thoughts were

  
  


interrupted by sudden yelps of pain. With a feeling of curiosity and concern, she headed off in the

  
  


direction the sounds came from. She saw Impmon and gasped. He shouldn't be

  
  


in the Digital World, he said he wouldn't be.

  
  


"What do you want?!" His voice echoed through the young night.

  
  


"Everything, but that's something you don't have. One by one, you will all fall to me." A

  
  


voice suddenly boomed. A purple blast hit Impmon. He screamed out in pain and started to cry.

  
  


Rika felt a grip of anger and lost control.

  
  


"STOP IT, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rika screamed.

  
  


The voice chuckled, laughing as Rika was sent alone in a bright fog...

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Daddy, where are you going?" A little auburn-haired girl asked.

  
  


"Daddy is going, aw-ay for a little whi-le." A tall man bent down and whispered. "Tell

  
  


your mother that I love her. And who's daddy's little princess?"

  
  


"Me of course. Why are you crying daddy?" The little girl looked caringly at her father and

  
  


began to cry herself. 

  
  


"Daddy's crying because he has to leave."

  
  


"When are you coming back?"

  
  


"Daddy doesn't know. Daddy needs to be alone for a while. Now give your dad one last

  
  


hug."

  
  


The girl hugged him lovingly for a long time.

  
  


"Daddy," she whispered. "If you're going away, will you remember to love us?"

  
  


"Always." He stared at the little girl.

  
  


"Don't forget to come back!" The girl yelled as loud as her little voice would allow.

  
  


Her father didn't answer and he began to fade away, smiling, crying...

  
  


******************************************************************************

Rika woke up and found herself where she was before the fog overwhelmed her. The sun

  
  


dotted the horizon and an array of colors were painted and streaked across the sky. She hugged

  
  


her knees and shuddered. She couldn't take it and decided to go home. She walked over to

  
  


Impmon, who was still unconscious, and took him back to camp. She cleaned his wounds,

  
  


bandaged him, placed him into her sleeping bag, and kissed him on the forehead which was quite

  
  


an odd thing for Rika to do.

  
  


Impmon opened his eyes for a split second and took one last look at Rika walking away.

  
  


Where is she going? He fell back asleep with a feeling of unease and worry. 

  
  


******************************************************************************

Ryo was the first to wake up. He got up and stretched. As he looked around, he saw

  
  


Impmon laying in Rika's sleeping bag. Impmon was wrapped in bandages, badly injured. 

  
  


"Impmon?" Ryo rushed over to Impmon with a sense of confusion.

  
  


Impmon slowly opened his eyes and saw a tan, sapphire-eyed boy staring at him.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Ryo asked.

  
  


"I'm okay, I think." He murmured. "Dunno about Rika."

  
  


Ryo stared at him. "What do you mean?"

  
  


"So sleepy..." Impmon yawned and shut his eyes.

  
  


"Impmon! You're not helping!"

  
  


Impmon took a peek at Ryo and sighed. He began to tell the story. "Well," Impmon

  
  


sighed. "She was wandering in the woods last night, and she met up with me and this darkness 

  
  


digimon. I guess you could say she kinda saved my life. Anyways, the darkness sent a fog over her. 

  
  


The fog takes the emotional breakpoint from your memory and replays it into your head. It's enough 

  
  


to drive a person insane. In the prophecy, it stated that the evil would send its victim to an ultimate

  
  


weakness, make em' emotionally unstable, you know? But the thing is, he only sends the fog to 

  
  


'the one'."

  
  


Ryo stared at Impmon until he could process what had happened into his head. "So she's

  
  


in trouble huh?"

  
  


Impmon shrugged. "Guess so."

  
  


"Yea, then I'm gonna go find her. When everyone else wakes up, tell them I've gone to

  
  


find Rika." Ryo looked up. Hope you're okay, stay strong Rika.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Rika strolled on the sidewalk, glancing here and there. It started to drizzle, and moments

  
  


later, the rain plastered itself to the ground. The pattering noises were calming, which was a good

  
  


thing for Rika. 

  
  


She walked slowly across the bridge, staring at the rain's effects on the river. Ripples

  
  


infected the water's perfectness. She sighed and looked into the distance. It was nothing but a dull

  
  


gray. The rain caressed her cheeks and the wind kissed her neck.

  
  


Rika was a candle; barely maintaining herself .Wisps of smoke danced playfully in her.

  
  


Down in the depths of the flame, there was still that last flicker of hope. Hope that her dad would

  
  


come back. 

  
  
  
  


"Take me away..." She whispered. Closing her eyes, she sank slowly to the nearing

  
  


ground. She kneeled and sighed. She knew her dad was never going to come back. That

  
  


was okay with her because she still had the memories. The thing that was she was wondering about 

  
  


was if he still loved her family, and her. 

  
  


"Rika..." was whispered in her ear. She turned around and saw nothing. Note that I said she 

  
  


saw nothing...

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Ryo surveyed his surroundings. He pushed through various crowds of adoring fans, guys,

  
  


girls, and reporters. He flashed them a fake smile and glided through the city, looking for

  
  


Rika. He sat at a nearby bench and thought about where she could've went. It was a BIG city,

  
  


finding her was like finding a needle in a haystack. He looked up and saw a funny purple light in 

  
  


the sky. Following his instincts, he headed in its direction. 

  
  


******************************************************************************

Rika overlooked the river, staring at the water's imperfect complexion. A purple gas coiled around her body, going unnoticed by her. She climbed onto the railing, stood up, and carefully balanced herself on it. She walked on top of it step by step, generating a crowd.

Ryo had made it to the purple light. Strangely enough, it was wrapped around a figure on the railing of a bridge. He squinted his eyes and ran closer to get a better view. It was Rika! 

"Rika!" He yelled. "What the hell are you doing!?" He pushed through the crowd.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You are so naive." She glared at him.

"It's not safe! You'll get hurt!" He retorted.

"Yea? And you care because?" She turned away.

"You're my best friend." Ryo blushed visibly. "Just get down from there!" He reached out his hand.

"I don't need you, I don't need anyone." Rika looked down on him sadly. She looked through the crowd and saw the little girl, once again. Rika stared at her tear-stricken face. "What the... that's impossible." The little girl walked up and glared at Rika angrily holding up a teddy bear. "One day, I'm gonna be the best tamer, and I'm gonna kill you and anyone who hurts me!" The girl screamed. Rika's face drained of color. No one else in the crowd could see the little girl. Ryo's voice was drifting far away, into its own world. She backed up and found no footing. She plunged into the raging river. 

Ryo watched the scene in horror. Rika had for no reason backed up, her face clouded in a fear. Just as Rika touched the water, he jumped in, without thinking, only with love twisting his heart and a sense of courage... For courage is not the absence of fear....

  
  


Cliff hanger, wooo.... Ne ways, that was like just a sample of mah writing. Alright people, I know that was kinda long... Oh well.... I'm probably not gonna get the next chapter up for a while. Maybe if I get enuff reviews, emails, or Ims saying I should continue soon mayb I will... I gots lots of hw right about now so don't count on it... Remember, this is mah first ficcie! R/r.... Talk to ya'll lata! E-mail me or IM me... mah email is blinknlifehousexxx@email.com Mah s/n **for AIM** is NiNaDo0dErZ59

  
  



	2. Chapter 2 Renewed Enemy

A/N: Hey hey, guess who's back!? Ne ways... sorry about the spacing in the last chapter... I dunno what the hell happened... I guess the italics didn't work either so :: :: = thoughts... Oh yeah, remember how I mentioned "Last Resort" in the first chapter? Well, I was sun bathing n listening 2 music n b4 I feel asleep, I was thinking that this song seems to fit mah story well... if u want the lyrix, email or IM me n I'll send them 2 u. Papa Roach sings it btw. hmmmm, I'm bored... I gotta choice, Antigone or write, so I guess I'll write. One quick note, I know the Japanese version has different ages and names for the Tamers and it's the original, but I decided to go with the American version since more people are familiar with it.

Rika hit the water and felt a thousand knives jabbing, stabbing, and piercing her body. The coldness blanketed over her body. Still in a state of shock and depression, she decided to give up and accept her ultimate destiny; death. As she grabbed fate by the hand, she felt herself being led to eternal rest of the chamber of universal night. The newness of death is such a fruitless design.

Well, not really.

As she drifted into unconsciousness, she sank gradually to the river bottom. Ryo searched intensely in the water for her. Almost as his breath gave out, he found her body and pulled it above the water as he gasped for breath.

"RIKA!!! RIKA!!! RIKA!!!" Ryo shook her body; her head bobbing furiously against the raging wind and water. "Please wake up..." He whispered. He swam to the shore, dragging Rika's motionless body through the water and onto land.

Ryo breathed heavily as he emerged on the sand. He continued to shake Rika, in hopes that she would wake up. "Rika, Rika, wake up...." He wrapped his arms around her damp body while camouflaged tears rolled down his face. "Wake up, please... Don't give up on me." He shook her harder. Confused and drowning in guilt, he didn't know what else to do. He didn't know CPR and the hospital was relatively far away...   
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************

Rika awakened and found herself in another confusing fog. "Hello? Anyone here?" She called and heard only an echo. She sighed and walked around to get a better idea of her new surroundings. It was a never-ending nothingness as far as she could tell. The one characteristic that really distinguished itself was that it was freezing. She felt distant, lost, and confused. 

"Hello!" The little girl called out, her face now renewed with a happy smile. Her messy auburn hair was tied back in a pony-tail with an aqua scrunchie. She wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a navy dress.

Rika stared at her confused. She must have gone back in time. One minute, the girl is outraged and the next minute, she's all happy. But the most confusing thing about this girl was that it was her.

"C'mon, I'll show you the way out of here. You can meet my daddy too!" The little girl held out her hand, which Rika assumed was hers to take. 

Rika was led to a swing where a young man stood. "Daddy!" The little girl called, waving. She ran up and threw her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Daddy's my bestest and only friend in the world. He promised to stay with me forever and ever." She smiled at Rika.

Rika was apalled. "Your daddy's gonna leave. He's gonna break his promise, he doesn't care..." Rika murmured. The little girl didn't hear Rika and continued to smile. "You know, he says one day we can travel the world together, just the two of us." The little girl giggled. "Sorry, I mean the three of us." She held up a stuffed bear. "Daddy gave him to me when I was a little baby. It's my favorite toy and I love him very much. He's my other best friend 'cause wherever I go, my teddy bear seems to follow." Rika looked at the little girl sadly. ::I remember that bear. I remember how mom tore it apart when dad divorced her.::

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and a horde of digimon surrounded the little girl and her beloved father. The leader of the group was Icedevimon, except he seemed to have digivolved to the Mega level. "What are you doing? Who are you?" The little girl glared at the group. He shot an attack at the father and he crumpled in a heap on the floor. "NOOOO!!! DADDY!!!" The little girl screamed and threw her arms around her father's lifeless body. Icedevimon turned to look at Rika and smirked, crossing his arms. The little girl sobbed and looked up at him. "He's dead. It's all your fault. You're so mean!" She sobbed louder."

"Don't look at me little girl, look at her. Discard your anger at her. It's all her fault." Icedevimon pointed at Rika.

"Bu-ut, that's not what happened. He didn't die yet, I guess I'll never know... But you're still lying! Don't listen to that frozen freak!" Rika screamed.

The little girl shook her head. "He's right, I hafta to believe him. It is all your fault...One day, I'm gonna be the best tamer, and I'm gonna kill you and anyone who hurts me!" She sobbed, turned, and ran away, drowning in depression.

"Wait!" Rika called out.

Everything around her melted away. Where the glowing shining glare of fire met haze, light ascended to cascades of a rivulet where darkness sang an eternal hymn. A new scene arranged itself in front of Rika's eyes.

"Hello dear! How was the park? Ready to go to the modeling studio with mommy?" A young woman called.

"I hate modeling, I hate you, I hate everyone." The little girl harshly replied. ::This is a promise to myself, I will never ever let anyone get close to me again. They'll just leave one day or they'll hurt me. I don't need anyone, I'm meant to be alone.::

Rika watched the whole scene, clearly remembering the promise she made to herself. Another scene once again laid itself out in from of Rika. 

A teenage girl of about 13 walked up. "Renamon, step all over him." A yellow fox-like digimon suddenly appeared along with a black and red digimon, supposedly resembling a dinosaur. 

Rika watched as the fox cold-heartedly destroyed the dinosaur and the girl's expressionless face. "Let's go." The girl crossed her arms.

"But wait, you're me! How could you, how could I have been so cold? Digimon aren't for fighting." She stared at the girl. The girl only glared back. "Digimon are merely data. What other purpose could they possibly possess?"

The girl and her digimon walked into the setting sun and faded away. 

"I remember," Rika whispered. "I remember everything now...."  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Rika gradually drifted back to consciousness and slowly opened her eyes, to find Ryo holding her, sobbing. "Ryo?" She asked weakly and he blinked repeatedly. "Rika! You had me so worried! Why did you have to go and jump into that river?? I thought I was gonna lose you." He held her closer just in appreciation of her still being alive; wanting to forever protect her.

"It's not my f-fault, I accidently fell off the bridge. I wasn't trying to kill myself or anything. Plus, I'm not dead, yet." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, letting her tiredness consume her energy.

::Well, guess I should bring her to my place. She wouldn't like it if I brought her to her home or to the hospital.:: He lifted her body up in his arms and started to walk back to his house. He tried to ignore the strange looks people gave him and unluckily, bumped into...

"Ryo! What happened?? Is Rika okay?" Jeri yelled and ran up to him.

Ryo sighed and told her the story. "Well, the hospital's that way, you're going in the wrong direction." Jeri pointed out.

"I know Rika all too well, she would hate me if I brought her to a hospital." Ryo replied.

"Then tell her it was my idea. If what you said is true, her condition might be worse than you think."  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Despite Jeri's suggestion, Ryo brought Rika to his house. He gently set her down on his bed and tucked her in. Still in fear of losing her, he sat at his desk with his head in his hands. 

"Ryo," Rika said softly. "You didn't see her, did you?"

Rika rushed to Rika's side and stared at her lovingly and with concern. "Who?"

"Nevermind..." Rika sat up and tried to stand but collapsed in the effort. Ryo caught her and placed her back on his bed. "Take it easy," he suggested, which ended up as a command. "I was gonna take you to the hospital, but I didn't think you would like it very much."

"Got that right." Rika ignored his suggestion and insisted on attempting to stand up. 

"Do you ever listen to me?" Ryo helped Rika get on her feet. "No..." Was her answer.

"Rika, you know you're my best friend... And well, I know there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong. What makes you think that?"

"Rika, you just jumped off a bridge. Enough said."

"God damnit Ryo, it was an accident. But tell me the truth. You didn't see that little girl?"

Ryo looked at her puzzled. "No, but um, right now, I think I should take you to the hospital."

Rika walked towards the door. "There's something I gotta do. I guess I'll see ya later."

He grabbed her wrist. "First of all, you need to go to the hospital. Second of all, where in the world are you going? Third of all, you're not going without telling me what's wrong. Last, you're not going anywhere without me."

"You make it so hard Ryo." Rika sighed. "First, I'm not going to a stupid hospital, does it look like I'm gonna die anytime soon? Second, where I'm goin is none of your business. Third, you wouldn't understand if I told you what was wrong. Last, you're not coming with me. This is something I gotta do alone."

"You always hafta do everything alone. Well, not this time. Listen, if I just jumped, I mean fell, off a bridge and I didn't tell you what was wrong 'cause you wouldn't understand, what would you do?"

Rika looked down. "I see your point. But I still have to do this alone." She walked out the door, down the steps, and out the house with Ryo not far behind. 

It was an untouched silence until they reached the park. "So, where exactly are we going? Shouldn't we tell the others what happened?" Ryo shattered the silence, though his voice drifted farther and farther away and Rika's vision blurred. A sudden wave of weakness and confusion hit her. ::Okay, I admit it, so I haven't been eating for the past uh, couple months, but still... Maybe it's not just that. What is happening to me?::

"Help me Ryo..." Rika whispered as she collapsed.

"Rika!" Was the last thing she heard before the world withered away in swirls...  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rika found herself, once again, lost in darkness. ::Oh great, today has just been perfect hasn't it.::

"Rika..." She heard her voice hoarsely whispered in her ear. 

"Who are you?" She yelled. "And what do you want??"

"Is it better to be a fake somebody or a real nobody?" The voice chuckled."You have been handed this question before and you had given a false answer."

"What do you mean?" She was enshrouded in confusion once again.

"Remember me?" Icedevimon, or whatever he had digivolved to, appeared in front of her. "Remember how I requested that you be my Tamer?"

Rika nodded. "And if you're here to ask for another chance, forget it. I made the right decision before, and I'm not gonna change my mind buddy."

"You are no longer worthy to be my Tamer," Icedevimon sneered. "For I do not work with those tainted, tarnished, and shaped by love."

"Good, now let me go."

"Not so fast. Ahh, how the fires of passion and love intensely burned its way through its iced incasement. Shall we reseal it? Come join our side, my master will lead us into war. Darkness shall prevail and conquer this time around." Icedevimon looked intently at Rika.

"What?? I dunno what the hell you're talking about, but I know I'm getting the hell outta here." She turned and started to walk away but Icedevimon grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

"Answer me this, and then leave. What is love?"

"Love is, um," She paused. ::Damn, I never really thought about what it was before:: "Love is an emotion; a feeling you get when you are wanted and appreciated."

Icedevimon laughed. "That is a fool's definition! Love is a weakness. Come, join our side and we will show you to a true life."

"NEVER!" Rika screamed.

"It wasn't a request, it was a command..."

  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************

  
  


Rika awoke with a start, breathing rapidly. "What the fuck was that all about..." She mummured. She was laying on a park bench, her head in Ryo's lap.

"You okay?" Ryo asked. "Now I know I'm taking you to the hospital."

"He's back Ryo. He's part of the darkness now. He wants me to join him." Rika trembled, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry, I won't let him take you away from me." Ryo assured.

"He already has..."

  
  


A/N: ahhhh, done.... heck, it was saturday n i was bored so i wrote... relief from antigone ::sigh:: R/R!!! **or else i won't continue!! ::gasp:: ah, no one cares ne ways... lol** ppl, u must make suggestions, comments, n give me other ideas cuz im all out.... One last note, Rika n Ryo aren't b/f and g/f quite yet, just really tyte friends. dun worry pplz, i'll include sum more romance and action in upcoming chapters... peace out 


	3. Chapter 3 Captured

A/N: ::smiles evilly:: skool is almost ova!!! ::shakes ^ soda and hands to teacher:: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! *cough* ahem, on a more personal note: BAIZ AMANDA!!! COME BAK N VISIT UR OLD CHURCH!!! I MISS YA, I"LL COME VISIT UR NEW 1 SUMTYME!!! thys fic is dedicated to mah awesome friend, amanda... ^_^ one more thing... has ne one noticed how dumb ol' jeri gets all the damn attention in the last 20 freakin episodes?? grrrrrr, im sry, i just hate that girl... thats y i wrote this!!! ::sum 1 else needs to take the freakin spotlight away from that loser... ^^;;;:: GOOO RIKA!!! (n ryo....^_^)  
  
  
Ryo stared at her. "What?"

Rika got up and sighed. "Icedevimon, he's back now, except he's a mega. He's joined up with the darkness and he wants me to help them."

"Icedevimon? Who the hell is he?"

"Some creepy digimon that tried to kidnap me once."

"Oh," Ryo looked down. "I remember you told me about him before."

"Yea... Um, well, I'm gonna go now. Bye." Rika closed her eyes and started to walk away.

"Not so fast. I said I was taking you to the hospital, and that's what I'm gonna to do."

"Does it look like I have some physical problem?? Ryo, it's me verses the darkness, some stupid goddamned hospital isn't gonna help. All its gonna do is slow me down. Why should I go with you, remind me?"

"Listen, what I have to say is kinda important. Okay, you just fell off a bridge into a river, you passed out a couple times, and some darkness thing is taking over you. Now, I think that's a pretty logical explanation of why you should come with me to a hospital."

"Why should you care?? This isn't your battle, what the darkness is doing to me is getting pretty goddamned personal. Nothing bad is gonna happen, I can fight this freak. By the looks of it, you aren't going to help me. If I have to do this alone, then I'm going to. Right now, I have nothing more to say to you, so, BYE!"

"Rika!" Ryo grabbed her arm. "Okay, okay, I get it, but you're still coming with me."

"IF YOU GOT IT, YOU WOULD LET ME GO!!!" Rika yelled and snatched her arm out of his reach. "GOOD-BYE!" She stomped away.

"Rika...." Ryo murmured. "Boy, she hasn't been this mad since, um, before I can remember. Something's too wrong..." ::She still doesn't get it. She doesn't understand the danger and refuses any help. Stubborn and arrogant, she's changing back to the girl I thought I lost long ago...::  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


As Rika trudged down the streets which were still damp from the rain, she deeply pondered. ::If there are 6 billion people on earth, how come I'm the only one out here, alone? Where am I, in the atmosphere or just lost in my head?:: The sky churned into darkness once again and it started to drizzle. ::Humph, stupid, dumb, retarded weather...::

She walked to her house and opened the gate. Everything was wrong; different. "What the..." She mumbled. The entire house was the way she remembered it before her dad left; a mess. She watched as she saw two figures come outside. 

"Rumiko, I'm sorry. I just have to go. I've got no choice. I don't need you anymore. I never really loved you, I never really belonged." A male figure stated coldly. "So I guess this is goodbye."

"What about us? What about Rika? What about this family?" A female figure sobbed uncontrollably. 

"'Us' is now ' I'. Do what you can with the rest of your life Rumiko. Oh Rika," the male figure paused as a little girl in a navy blue dress walked up to the two of them. "Rika's better off living with you."

"Daddy? Are you leaving?" The little girl looked up at her father rather confusedly. 

"Goodbye Rumiko. Rika, I," her father paused. "Im sorry, I got to go."

The little girl furiously shook her head. "NO, DADDY NO!" She gently took his hand and led him back inside. The man looked both surprised and sad at this action.

::He left the next day when mom wasn't home, I remember...:: Rika followed the family; her family. As she reached out to touch them, just to see if they were real or if they were a dream, her name was called. The scene, her family, blurred away and a sharper image of her present home replaced it. ::It can't be mom or grandma, they're in Paris now...::

  
She watched as Ryo sped up to her. "Okay, I'm sorry you got so mad. But you should at least tell me what's up. What's bothering you?"  
  
Rika groaned and crossed her arms. "Something you wouldn't understand."

"Aw Rika, you can trust me."

"Ryo, it's not about trust this time. I have to go back to the Digital World and fight this thing alone okay?"

"No, not okay. Why do you have to do everything alone?"

"Just being me, that's my style."

"Rika," Ryo looked her sternly in the eye. "Not this time, there's way too much danger. I'm coming, I just can't risk losing you."

"Ryo..." Rika stared at him and her lips slowly curved into a smile. "Well, okay, if you put it that way..."

"Rika!" He blushed and looked down. "Ummm, let's just go now, okay?"

"Alright, but no more mushy stuff lover boy." She teased.

Ryo groaned. "Rika! Let it go, okay?"

Rika laughed. "Alright. Hey, look on the bright side, at least you haven't changed into Takato. Jeesh, do you ever listen to the kinds of things he feeds Jeri? It's almost sick, but I guess that's what love does to you." 

Ryo chuckled. "And you were paying attention to what they were saying because..."

She looked at him and smiled. "Shut up. Grrrreat comeback Ryo..."

Ryo was about to comment before he saw two worn and rugged white arms reach out from behind him. Needless to say, the poor guy was effortlessly

grabbed.  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


"Look here Suzy, Takato sent us an email." Jeri exclaimed as she clicked the mouse to read the mail.

"Yay! Are they okay?" Suzi raced up to her.

"Hold on," Jeri paused as she skimmed the letter. "Uh, they are. Rika and Ryo came back to our world and he wants me to find them." ::Wait a second, I just saw Ryo and Rika a while ago. Rika didn't look too good....:: She let Suzy read the letter.

"Why does it 'I'll love you forever, miss you terribly and I promise I'll come back soon' in the end? What does that mean? Is he writing to you Jeri? Does he love you?" Suzi questioned.

Jeri blushed. "Umm, it's nothing you need to worry about Suzy."

"Jeri, is Henry okay?" Suzi tugged on Jeri's green dress.

"I think so, but I'll just ask to make sure." Jeri typed rapidly and clicked the send button. "I wonder what happened...." she murmured.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Takato sighed as Kazu paced around their campsite. "Kazu, will you quit that? It's giving me a headache." Takato moaned.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know it was illegal to worry about my friends." Kazu rolled his eyes. Takato sighed as a beep came from his com device. "Hey, it's a reply from Jeri!" He exclaimed.

"Is Rika okay??" Kazu leaned over to read the email.

"Um, from what Jeri's written, no..." Takato murmured as he read the reply. "One question though Kazu. Why do you care so much if she's okay or not? I thought you said you didn't like her...."

"Uh..." Kazu blushed slightly and crossed his arms. "I, um-" 

Henry cut him off. "Just read what Jeri wrote."

"Okay. It says, 'Dear Takato, I hope you guys are alright. Me and Suzy are just peachy. Oh, about Ryo and Rika... I saw them just a short while ago. Rika wasn't looking too good, considering the fact that she was unconscious. Ryo told me that she had just fell off the bridge into the river for no apparent reason, and I told him to bring her to the hospital. I'm really worried so I'm going to look for them now. Woops, I almost forgot, Suzy wants to know if Henry is okay.' " Takato paused. "And she wrote some other personal stuff I'm sure you guys don't want to hear."

"Well, should we go back and look for them too? What does everyone think?" Henry asked.

"I say we go look for them!" Kazu blurted.

"I think we should just wait, I mean, Jeri's sure to find them." Takato answered.

"Takato man, if they're in danger right about now, you're so in deep shit." Kazu slightly frowned.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


"Ryo!" Rika screamed as she watched her friend get helplessly grabbed by Icedevimon. She ran up to the hideous, white creature and pounded on it. "LET HIM GO YOU FROZEN FREAK!" She cried.

"Okay, I'll make you a little deal. I'll let the boy go if you come with me quietly." Icedevimon smiled.

"Fine, fine, whatever! Just let him go and don't hurt him!" She shouted furiously.

"Rika, what the hell do you think you're doing!!??" Ryo yelled and turned to Icedevimon. "Don't listen to her, just take me instead."

"I've already made my decision." Icedevimon dropped Ryo and snatched Rika in his place. 

"RIKA!!" Ryo yelled. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!??"

"Bye Ryo." Rika whispered as Icedevimon pulled her into a portal. She watched as Ryo jumped up and down, waving his arms, and trying his best to get Icedevimon to let her go. She closed her eyes since nothing really worked....  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


As they emerged in an icy chamber, Rika slowly opened her eyes to find nothing but an eternal darkness. She snatched herself out of Icedevimon's grasp. She was floating in a perpetual nothingness; a spacious atmosphere. ::Black, black, and more black... this place is just soooo spirit-lifting:: 

Rika felt herself being dragged onto a chair. She reached out her hand to touch it, discovering that it was made of ice. 

"The perfect throne for the Ice Queen, don't you think?" A voice echoed through the dark.

"If you're talking about me, you better shut the fuck up!" Rika screamed.

"Don't even think about escaping my dear, your destiny has been sealed. Make the effort and you shall die." Icedevimon's voice faded away and Rika assumed that he was leaving. 

She immediately jumped off the chair and landed on a sheet of thin ice. As she walked through, she examined her surroundings to try to find a way out. She suddenly felt something cold and slimy grab at her ankle. "Don't try to escape, it's useless..." A voice whispered from underneath her. She kicked it away and continued to search for the non-existent exit. Something else grabbed her arm, murmuring, "The darkness will conquer all and you will lead us in our lighted destruction..." ::Okay, this is getting way too creepy. Maybe I should get back to that stupid ice chair.:: Rika snatched her arm away from whatever it was and made her way back. She sat down stubbornly on her throne and curled up to collect a sense of warmth in the incessant coldness. She wasn't scared in the least for herself, she was the Digimon Queen after all wasn't she? She was scared for her friends, for Ryo...  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Ryo slumped against the wall of the building. "I'm so sorry Rika, I let you down..." He whispered. "But I promise I'm gonna find you and kill him. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you!" He looked up at the sky which was darkening by the minute and stood up, anger tightening on his calm figure. He glared angrily at his digivice. ::Looks like I'm heading back to the Digital World.::  
  


A/N: aite ppl, finally done thys chapter. Just in case ur wondering **which i no ur not** im done antigone n only 2 more days of skool.... wut does that mean? MORE UPDATES!!! wooo... ::nobody cares.... .:: Sorry thys chapter is kinda short.... oh well.... i suddenly got inspiration from ryo n rika's totally kawaii scene in today's episode.... DO NOT TELL ME THAT THEY WERE NOT FLIRTING!! Ahhhh, i was like awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww the whole tyme... ^.^ One more note, I wanna dedicate thys not only to mah friend amanda **yo** but also to alex harrel **pop sux, rap sux, prep sux, pyromania rox! lol!**, victoria groves **i will soooo miss u, come bak n visit!** n evry1 else hu might b movin.... (kenya~francais est bon, caoi! lol, sam~p.e. suked!, n serena~ ROCK ON!!!! LOL) AZN PRYDE- g0t r1ce bitch g0t soup g0t spice? "WHITE PRYDE g0t pasta?"~ Chris... "PEACE OUT"~ Koreans... lol **cough linden cough**

  
  
  
  


thys is a lil reminder.... on June 13, it'll b mah b-day! do me a favor evry1 n just review plz.... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 The Adventure Begins

A/N: Hey, I'm going to stop writing my author notes like I do on the internet because I guess some people can't exactly read it. Oh well, I don't have too much to say right about now. For all of you who think Ryo was ooc (out of character) for the suicidal scene, I just got to say that I had to make that guy break down! He is way too cool with things, I mean, I just watched Blame it on Ryo again... he was way too calm and perfect! If you disagree with me, BITE MY @$$! Whatever, I mean, hey it was just a flashback. It's not like it has some major effect on the story... If you wanna argue with me, be my guest... Anyways, here is chapter 4! ^_^   


As Rika forced her eyes open, she grew more accustomed to the darkness. She always assumed that when she woke up, the sunshine would be there to dance across her face and greet her warmly. Unfortunately, she was wrong. She groaned and sat up, feeling a sense of guided courage. ::Stupid, frozen ice chair. I hate this... I'm so getting the hell outta' here.:: "Nothing's gonna stop me, not even some retarded, slimy hands..." She mumbled. More determined than ever, she made her way across the frozen landscape. She scowled at the sudden breeze that slashed through. 

Surprisingly, she found no trouble walking across the tundra, it was easy, almost too easy... As she took her next step, the thin sheet of ice shattered, causing Rika to fall into the icy water beneath. 

"Didn't I tell you to not wander off!?" A voice boomed. "It appears that you will be needing my assistance."

"No way!" Rika screamed as she choked in the water.

"Would you rather die or swallow your pride?" Icedevimon appeared and held out his hand. ::I cannot allow her to die or our plans will be soiled.:: "Take it or you shall perish."

"NEVER!" She screamed, her mind spinning dizzily.

"TAKE IT, IT WAS A COMMAND!!!" He grew annoyed at her ignorance and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up.

"I didn't need your help. You know I would've rather died." She shivered. "Why did you want to save me anyways?" She felt a deep deception of fulfillment, sufficiency and security. 

"Our plan can only unfold with our Ice Queen. We cannot risk losing her." Icedevimon smirked.

"What do you mean 'our' and 'we'?? I'm not gonna help you do anything!!" Rika screamed and stood up. "I'm going to find a way out of here and you can't stop me!"

"Ah, but I can." Icedevimon whispered as Rika ran off. "I would be careful dear, there are more dangers in this domain." He shouted.

Rika thought about what he said and stopped. "Wait-" She turned around just in time to see chunks of ice flying towards her. Her world went black even though it already was...  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Ryo raced to Hypnos and commanded Yamaki to open the gate. He landed onto a particularly hard spot in the Digital World but immediately stood up. ::I'm going to find you Rika, just please, please, take care of yourself until I find you." He chuckled at his own conscience. ::She probably wouldn't like it too much if I worried about her. I guess don't need to 'cause I know she can take care of herself.::

He walked along the path to find where their old campsite was. Luckily, the rest of the gang was still waiting there. 

"HEY!!!" Ryo shouted. "Have you guys seen Rika anywhere?"

"We thought she was with you!" Kazu hollered back.

"So, what's up? Is everything alright?" Takato asked as the group ran up to greet Ryo.

"Does everything sound alright?" Ryo sighed. "This really sucks...."

"Wait, what happened?" Henry asked.

Ryo explained their current situation. Kazu was furious. "YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER?? YOU JUST LET THAT BASTARD TAKE HER AWAY THAT EASILY!!?? GOD DAMNIT RYO!" He screamed.

Ryo stared sadly at the ground. "Kazu, I'm really sorry... If I could rewind time, I would-"

"YOU WOULD WHAT?? JUST LET HER GET TAKEN AWAY AGAIN?? MAN RYO, BOY AM I DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" Kazu crossed his arms.

"Kazu, be a little nicer. I mean, it's not his fault! He did do his best to save her, right?" Henry suggested calmly.

"No," Ryo murmured. "Kazu's right, it is my fault. I should've been able to save her..."

Kazu sighed audibly and walked over to his stuff and started to pack.

"And what might you be doing??" Kenta questioned.

"It looks like nobody is going to save her anytime soon so I'm just going to go by myself!" He glared at the group. 

"And do you have any idea of where you're going oh smart one??" Henry sighed.

"Quoting Rika, 'Wherever you go, there you are.'" Kazu answered. "C'mon Guardromon!" His digimon obediently followed. 

"No," Ryo shook his head. "I got her into this, and I'm gonna get her out of it." Ryo climbed on Cyberdramon. "You coming Renamon?" She nodded and followed the two as they flew off in another direction.

"Aw, nuts. I guess we're the ones left behind." Takato frowned.

"Is it just me, or does Kazu like Rika?" Kenta was still shocked since his best friend just ditched him.

"How thought provoking... It's not just Kazu," Henry smiled. "It's Ryo too."  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


"So, Ryo, where exactly are we going?" Renamon pondered as she leaped from tree to tree.

"I'm just trying to trace her D-Power so I'm not exactly sure." He mumbled.

"Any luck?" Cyberdramon questioned.

"No..."

"So are we basically traveling blindly??" Renamon sighed.

"Pretty much. But I trust her to take care of herself until we find her." Ryo paused. "Wait, did you hear that?"

They grew silent and listened. "Guardromon, man, slown down!" A voice hollered.

"How can we? I thought you said we had to follow Ryo!" A voice called back.

"Shut up! He might hear you!"

"Too late Kazu." Ryo yelled to the little running figure on the ground. "What are you doing? And why exactly are you following me?"

"Dude, I uh, wanted to, um, apologize? Heh heh...." Kazu shouted back.

"Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Kazu, seriously, did you think I would buy that? Why are you really following me?"

"Uh.... Okay, okay... You sounded like you knew where you were going so... yea...." 

"Well, frankly I don't. So quit following me."

"I can't... Ryo, listen... can we talk?" Kazu's voice trailed off.

"Fine." Ryo answered. "Cyberdramon, land over near Guardromon." When Cyberdramon landed, Ryo hopped down and walked to Kazu. "Yes?"

"Oh god, how do I put this into words.... Um, uh, hmmmm.... Let's see..." Kazu paused to think a bit. (A/N: Of course, his brain is a bubble! When he thinks, it goes **poof** ~ o^) "Do you like her?" He asked quickly.

"Who? Rika?"

"Who else? Well, do you??" Kazu demanded.

"As a friend..." Ryo blushed slightly. ::Maybe I do like her more than as a friend. After all we've been through, I actually think I do. Wait a minute, of course I do, who am I trying to kid? But I'd never tell that to Kazu.:: "Do you Kazu?"

"Uh, um... hey look at the time. It's gonna be nightfall soon, we better get a move on." Kazu turned away, trying to hide the red seeping to his cheeks.

"Okay, but we can't do anything at night. We might as well rest for a bit and continue on in the morning." Ryo faked a yawn. "I think Rika will be fine until then."

"Sure..." Kazu sat down and leaned against the tree, instantly falling to his sleepiness.

Ryo waved his hand in front of Kazu's face just to make sure he was asleep. "Cyberdramon, Renamon, let's go." He whispered.

"You're just gonna leave him here?" Renamon asked.

"Yup." Ryo answered. "Is Guardromon asleep?" 

Cyberdramon checked and nodded. 

"Then let's go." Ryo climbed onto Cyberdramon and motioned for Renamon to follow. Flying off into the glowing moonlight, Ryo was washed with guilt but quickly shrugged it off.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Rika groaned and opened her eyes, finding a comforting light surrounding her body. 

"My Queen, welcome..." A voice whispered in a hoarse voice. The odd thing was that the voice was coming from an area of blackness.

"Who, who are you??" Rika sat up and hugged herself.

"I am the darkness... your eternal master. My Queen, it is so good to finally see your face..." The dark cloud whispered again.

"I am so outta' here." Rika snapped.

"I don't think so, not that easily at least." The darkness snickered. A hazy, smokey, vision appeared before Rika. It was of Ryo...

"Now, let's see how well our queen can protect her friend..."   
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


"Ryo! Watch out!" Renamon shouted as he was once again grabbed by Icedevimon. 

"Don't try to resist," Icedevimon smiled. "For I am bringing you to her."

Cyberdramon and Renamon were about to attack when Ryo told them off. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get Rika back."

As Ryo and Icedevimon disappeared, Renamon and Cyberdramon were left with a bad feeling.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************

Rika gasped as the vision slowly changed into the real Ryo. She looked at him for a while and then ran up to him, throwing her arms around his body, just to make sure he was real and to show him how happy she was to see him. He embraced her back. "I'm sorry I let him capture you, I felt so weak when I saw him carry you away." He whispered. She let go of him and smiled. "It's okay, at least you're here now." She paused. ::Now let's see how well our Ice Queen can protect her friend...:: That stupid voice mocked her. "We have to get outta' here."

Ryo nodded. "Okay, but, um how?"

"Nooo idea....." Rika mumbled.

"Survive this test and prove yourself worthy to be our queen...." A voice whispered as Ryo and Rika soon found themselves in a dark forest area. 

"Uh oh... this is not cool...." Rika murmured as a Ladydevimon appeared in front of them. 

"Defeat me and you pass your first test." Ladydevimon smiled. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: Hey, school is now officially over for me! I'll miss all my homies, let's get together over the summer, especially if you're moving.... Okay people, I just got back from an end of the year rave party and some wannabees screwed it up. Hey, I know liquid now! :-P I'm really, really tired and I have no idea why I'm up writing.... Oh well... I think I'm gonna go goth... I'm being random but what can I say, MAJOR SUGAR RUSH!!! Tomorrow is my b-day so plz review so I feel like continuing... I have no ideas whatsoever so just give some to me... I know everything has been kinda boring so far but hopefully there will be more action next chapter. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5 Internal Battlefield

A/N: HI!!! :-D Umm, I don't have a lot to say so, bye! Lol... Just in case you were wondering, my birthday sucked as usual except for my shopping spree.... ^.^  
  


"Oh yea? Bring it on lady!" Rika screamed. She was randomly furious. 

"Um Rika?" Ryo walked up in front of her. "Don't push it, she's a Mega."

Ladydevimon smirked. "Got that right. Hmmm, should I destroy the boy or the girl first? Decisions, decisions." 

Ryo glared at her. "You're not gonna touch Rika!"

"Ah, but it is her test, is it not?" Ladydevimon smiled. She shot her attack at Ryo, and he was sent flying against a tree, crumpling to the ground.

Tears threatened to fall as Rika raced over to Ryo. "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry, you're not even supposed to be here..." She whispered as she held him closely. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a confusing hatred. It vibrated though her body and shredded her conscience. She stood up with a blackness completely surrounding her, wisping here and there. She took one last look at her friend and glared daggers at Ladydevimon.

"You hurt him," She said in a low voice. "And now I'll hurt you like you've never hurt before, and I'm gonna blow your goddamned ass to hell." She closed her eyes, concentrating a dark energy into her hands. In the wind, a faint outline of a pair of black wings flapped in the wind. Oddly enough, those wings were attached to Rika. The darkness Rika generated was sparking and trembling as she tried to control it. She threw it harshly at Ladydevimon. A brief moment of darkness blinded the area. Rika collapsed to the ground. ::Guess that took more outta' me than I thought.:: She closed her eyes and gave into the weakness consuming her.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


"She has passed test one." A voice boomed.

"The test of ability and skill, am I correct Master?" Icedevimon questioned.

"Yes, but it is only the first test of many. She has no idea what's in store for her and her little friend." The darkness laughed.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Ryo slowly opened his eyes. "Rika, are you okay?" He sat up and blinked. 

"Don't worry about me. I'm so glad you're alright." Rika threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry I let her hurt you. This is my test, not yours." 

"It's okay, but uh, what happened?"

"I killed her." She whispered.

"How?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I got really mad at her for hurting you and I guess I just blew up." She sighed. "I feel really bad though. I never wanted to fight, it felt like something just took over my body; something evil."

"Rika, just be careful okay? If you get hurt, I dunno what I'd do." Ryo paused. "But I'm not willing to take that chance so I'm going to do all I can to protect you."

"Shut up!" Rika smiled and pushed him away playfully. "You're getting all mushy again."

"Okay, okay. But I just wanted to let you know you're not alone in this test. Anyways, I think we should get some sleep." They both leaned against a tree and gazed at the stars. A period of silence followed until Rika shattered it.

"Ryo, you're my pillow." Rika laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's cold." She murmured.

Ryo wrapped his arm around her and chuckled. "Guess your pillow is your blanket too."  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


"MAN, I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS. RYO SO COMPLETELY DISSED US!!" Kazu screamed as he stomped around.

"It was for a reason." Renamon and Cyberdramon appeared in front of Kazu.

"Yea, and what might that reason be??" Kazu demanded.

"To find Rika by himself. He feels responsible for her capture." Cyberdramon explained.

"Yea, so where is the guy now?" Kazu sighed.

"He got taken by Icedevimon." Renamon replied softly.

"Oh great, he has to go off and be Mr. Hero and ends up getting captured. He's just sooooooo helpful." Kazu stated sarcastically. "We've accomplished so much, don't ya think?"

"Oh well, the lad did what he thought was right," Guardromon replied. "Right?"

"I better go and rescue them." Kazu crossed his arms. "Hey Renamon, can I ask you a question?"

Renamon nodded, looking at Kazu out of the corner of her eye.

"This might sound kinda weird but uh, do you think, by any chance, uh, um, that, um, Rika uh, ya know, likes me?"

Renamon flashed one of her rare smiles. "And you want to know this because?"

"Jeesh, just wondering..."  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


"Takato, wake up!" Guilmon and Terriormon chorused.

"Huh, what?" Takato yawned.

"Sleepyhead." Guilmon laughed.

"It's about time. Even Kenta got up before you." Henry walked up. "Well, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Whether we should go look for them or let them find us?"

Takato shrugged. "Doesn't really matter."

"Um, yea Takato, it kinda does matter...." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Hey Henry, wasn't it sunny like three seconds ago?" Takato pondered.

"Sure, change the subject... Anyways, yea, you're right. That's kinda funny." Henry shuddered. "Something's not right. Maybe we should get moving..."

"Too late!" A voice barked. Before the Tamers could react, they were consumed by a misty darkness...  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Rika woke up to a cheerful ::almost too cheerful:: light. She was still wrapped in Ryo's arms, and he was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him so she carefully slid out of his grasp and quietly walked away. ::Maybe I should find help or something.:: She started to walk deeper and deeper. ::Am I lost? Maybe I shouldn't have wandered off... Oh well, too late to turn back now... :: She walked on until she saw a black light shining from a river. The blackness was actually the water. She reached down to touch and felt a sudden shock of an uncertain feeling. 

"It is dark energy, my dear, use it to conquer all. It will aid you in the internal destruction of everything." A voice whispered.

"It's evil, isn't it?" Rika whispered as she stared at the water.

"The feeling of power is overwhelming but do not confuse it with evil." 

Rika laughed. "I'm not falling for your stupid trap. I bet this water is the 'temptation' of evil. Yea, well, I just hafta pass this wonderful offer."

"Refuse it now, but it will aid you in the near future..." The voice disappeared and so did the blackness of the water. 

"Okay, I am so outta' here." As Rika continued her way back, someone called out her name. 

"Rika?" A small voice whispered her name and then a familiar figure walked in front of her.

"Daddy?" Rika was shocked and speechless. When she regained herself, she became confused. "What are you doing in the Digital World?".

"Don't ask questions honey, all that matters is that we're together now, right?"

"Um..." Something about this whole situation wasn't right. ::That's my dad standing in front of me, in the flesh. But it can't be! He's dead...:: She started to back up. "You're not my dad! You can't pull your little trick on me, it's not gonna work!" She screamed.

"What trick? Rika, I'm your father! Why don't you believe me?" Her father appeared hurt.

"GO AWAY! YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Rika cried. 

"Here Rika, I'll prove to you I'm not some 'trick'." Her father pulled out a teddy bear that was all mended and stitched up. He handed it to her and smiled. "You didn't forget now did you?"

Rika stared at the bear for a while and wiped away a tear. "Daddy...." She held it closely. "I've missed you so much daddy! Why didn't you come back after all these years?"

"Let's just say I went through a period of self-discovery."

"You have so much to catch up on... You left such a long time ago... I barely remember you."

"Did you miss me?"

"Everyday; I was just afraid that you forgot to love us, me and mom. B-but, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Rika trembled as she fingered the stitching on the bear. 

"I am." Her father smiled and snatched the bear away, tearing it into pieces.

"Daddy?" Rika shrunk in fear as her "father" advanced towards her, a taunting gleam in his eyes.

"Say goodbye to daddy." The form of her father dissolved and reassembled itself into Icedevimon. He grabbed her shoulders and smirked.

Rika snatched herself out of his arms and glared at him. "How dare you use my father to trick me!?" She demanded.

"Love does make you weak. Our Ice Queen's one and only weakness." Icedevimon smiled. "If only you could see how vulnerable you are right now."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rika screamed. "How could you?" She whispered in a low voice.

"We can bring him back to you." Icedevimon stared down at her. "And you will also get all the power you deserve."

"I'm not joining you! My dad is dead! Nothing you can do or say will bring him back. I was an idiot to fall for your stupid trick!" She shrieked.

"Wouldn't you die for the chance to see your father again?" Icedevimon smiled. "Join us willingly and we shall let your little friend live. Otherwise, all the people you know and love shall die, just like your father."

"Even if I do join you, you'd only turn me against them." Rika snapped. "Go away! Can't you take a hint?? I'm not joining you!" 

Icedevimon chuckled. "You can't resist much longer I'm afraid."

*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Ryo got up and stretched. ::Man, where has Rika wandered off to now? Better go find her...::

::Is this still part of her test? Did someone kidnap her? Is she in danger? Ugh, mental image... Boy, am I worried...::As he walked along the forest, his thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He paused and suddenly recognized the scream. He sprinted towards the sound of the voice.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************

Rika fell to her knees and held her head as the vision of her father's death replayed again and again in her mind. "Make it stop!" She cried.

"Join us!" Icedevimon commanded. "We will bring him back to you!"

"You killed him..." Rika whispered. "You can't bring him back.... Your trick still isn't working!"

"RIKA!" Ryo ran up kneeled besides her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She peeked cautiously through one eye and stood up. "Oh it's just you Ryo. Let's go."

"Okay..."

"What are we gonna do about Icedevimon?" Rika asked.

"I dunno, but he's not around here, is he? Did you see him or something?"

Rika sighed. "I guess he disappeared before you got here."

As the two walked along the forest, Ryo kept shooting questions at Rika.

"What did he want?" Ryo questioned.

"He wanted me to join him... He said that if I did, I could have all the power I want." She paused. "And a chance to see my father again. Too bad my dad's dead."

"He's just pulling a mind trick on you. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Rika looked down. "Physically, no. Mentally, he killed me."

Ryo put his arm around Rika's shoulder. "Screw him. Don't worry, he's just a big, fat liar."

"But he keeps me wondering... what if I can really see my dad again?" Rika closed her eyes. "Everything is so confusing right now." 

"That's exactly what he's trying to do."

"What?" Rika was puzzled.

"Confuse you."

"I guess." Rika paused. "So, Ryo, did you see any of the others before you found me?"

"Um, yea. I saw the whole gang. I feel kinda bad though." Ryo sighed.

"Why?"

"I tricked Kazu to come look for you. It's funny though, I think he likes you." Ryo winked at her.

Rika groaned. "Ugh, that is so not cool..."

Ryo chuckled. "Aww, I think he's a pretty nice guy."

Rika crossed her arms. "Man, I'd rather be with you than him any day." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryo smile. "Don't get any ideas!" She shuddered.

"Alright," Ryo grinned. "Alright..."  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Kenta groaned and sat up. "Where are we?" He looked around and saw Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriormon, and Marineangemon next to him.

"Dunno... But from the looks of it, we're in trouble..." Takato said nervously.  


"Oooh, cool, this ground is squishy." Guilmon bounced up and down.

"I think the darkness got us." Henry replied, ignoring Guilmon. 

"I think you're right." Icedevimon appeared with a smile. "And you have no choice but to help us."

::Damn... Icedevimon... We defeated him before, but *cough* guess who's back, back again, Ice freak's back, tell uh, tell um, oh whatever... Ugh, this isn't good, especially for Rika...:: Takato cursed in his head. **A/N: A little Eminem for ya there**

"Help you do what?" Terriormon yelped. "Why do I even need to ask? WE'RE NOT HELPING YOU ANYWAYS!"

"You," Icedevimon smirked. "Are going to help us win our precious Ice Queen."

"Rika?" Henry asked in a small whisper.

"Who else?" Icedevimon answered haughtily. "And to give you a little heads up on what's happening, she will be turned against you. Trust is no longer an option."

Everyone stared at him, side-eyed. 

"No, you can't...." Kenta whispered. "Not Rika...."

::Oh no... Please be careful Rika; don't let him win!:: Henry thought miserably.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Ryo sighed for the fourth time that minute.

"Will you quit that? It's getting really annoying..." Rika groaned.

"Sorry, I got a lot on my mind." Ryo answered without hesitation.

Rika raised an eyebrow. "You have a lot on your mind? What about me?"

Ryo smiled. "Kazu has stolen my sanity."

Rika crossed her arms and made a face. "He's still stealing mine! God, does he seriously like me!?" She huffed.

"He hinted it," Ryo shrugged. 

"Whatever."

"So, Rika, who do you like?"

"Gee, that question popped out of no where.... It's like something a first grader would ask. Well, the answer is no one."

"Uh, okay..." Ryo scratched his head. ::Boy, is it gonna be hard to tell her that I- that I- ugh I can't even admit it to myself....that I like her.:: Rika watched as her friend continued to be lost in thought.

"So, what else are you thinking about? I know it's not just Kazu." Rika asked.

"Nothing important really..." Ryo stared at the ground. ::Maybe I should just tell her now, maybe I shouldn't, maybe...:: "AHH, GOD DAMNIT!"

Rika stared at him wide-eyed until her lips curved into a playful smile. "Ryo Akiyama, I never would've expected that to come out of your mouth!"

"Heh heh... stress?" Ryo blushed slightly.

"Uh.... okay." Rika closed her eyes. "Should we really be looking for my next test or should we let it come to us?"

"Good question... Since we've been walking for a while, maybe we should stop and rest or something."

"I guess..." Rika sat down besides Ryo and sighed. She paused before she spoke again. "I don't think I'm gonna pass..." She stated softly.

Ryo put his arm around her. "Are you kidding? Never before in my life have I heard doubt cross your mind. You're going to pass Rika, believe me."

Rika buried her head in her arms. "I'm not strong enough Ryo... If he uses something like my dad to trick me again, I don't think I can fight it." She muffled.

"Stop being so negative! You can't just give up so easily or else you might actually fail."

"I'm gonna fail anyways." Rika moaned.

"Rika...." Ryo wasn't used to Rika constantly putting herself down. He was about to say something but he was suddenly grabbed by a wisping darkness. As he was pulled into some other dimension, he watched as Rika was struggling with thorny, black vines wrapping around her body...  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
::I'm here again... alone in the dark...:: Rika hugged herself to gather warmth. A faint smell of smoke abated as a hazy image appeared in front of her eyes. A familiar gathering of Digimon quarreled about and whispering to each other. The only word Rika could make out was her name. Suddenly, it hit her. "These are the digimon that wanted me as their Tamer... The digimon that I had to leave behind for Renamon...." She whispered. She watched as all the heads slowly advanced in her direction and red eyes stared down her confidence. Even in darkness, evil cannot be mistaken. 

Rika backed up as the Digimon reached towards her, smirks on their smug faces. "Your next test is to destroy all of these Digimon. Surely you remember them? Well, it appears that revenge is the only thing on their minds. Get to work my Ice Queen..." A voice whispered in her ear.

Still trembling, Rika stood up without a sense of guidance. "Okay, okay, well, if this is my test and they're trying to kill me, I should be attacking them. But damnit, how do I attack them??" A single spark of fire was flung at her, and all at once, the digimon began to furiously attack. She helplessly tried to block all of their hits, but her efforts were futile. She collapsed on the ground and stumbled as she tried to stand up. "Well, if I could destroy Ladydevimon, then this should be a piece of cake." She muttered. She started to kick at them. "Like that did any damage..." She groaned. 

She began to grow annoyed and plain out pissed off at the Digimon's persistence in attacking her. They all stared in awe as she glowed a disturbing blackness; even darker than the area surrounding her. She gathered a familiar ball of dark energy into her hands. It was less intense than the last time. ::I don't want to kill them.:: She smiled. ::I just want to make them suffer. If they die, let it be in misery!:: She smiled and thrashed her attack multiple times, knocking all of them down and out. 

Rika smiled as she looked upon the moaning and painfully injured group laying before her. ::Pathetic...:: She started to walk away until she reached an injured little digimon. "It's so small..." She mumbled as she picked it up. She suddenly snapped out of her daze, her head clearing a bit and some sense knocking into her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

It took one look at her and gasped, closing its eyes and shaking in fear. "Don't hurt me!" It trembled. It winced in pain as she tried to stroke its fur. "Get away from me!" It snatched itself out of her hands. 

"I'm so sorry...I-I didn't k-know w-what I was d-doing..." Rika stuttered. "I'm sorry; please let me help you..." She reached towards it and it only jumped back. "Stay away!" It shrieked.

Rika wiped away premature tears, not intending to let them fall. ::I had no idea.... It's almost like something took over me again... Maybe this is the test. Maybe I have to overcome the urge of power...:: I was so mean... I hope I didn't hurt other little digimon like him. Now they all hate me even more...:: She sniffed as she glanced at the groaning figures, some delicately wearing away into space. "I hate this, I hate myself, I deserve to die for what I did to all of them...I'm so sorry... Do what you want with me.." She ignored the majority of the Digimon as they stood and were engulfed by a light. After the light vanished, the Digimon's fully-digivolved forms appeared in front of Rika. They began to attack her mercilessly. "I deserve it..." She closed her eyes.

As Icedevimon observed, he noticed Rika voluntarily allowing the Digimon to attack her. When they ceased fire, a gray smoke tufted around. In the midst of a clearness, Rika lay battered, bruised, and unconscious. "Stupid girl!" He remarked. "She could easily kill them all off in one attack. Instead, she chose to give them a fighting chance. The most disappointing matter of them all is that she didn't even attempt to defend herself!" He floated up to Rika and picked her up, taking her away from any further harm. ::Whether she passes this test or not, our Ice Queen is needed for the final battle. We cannot risk her possible death.::

*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


"Dude, can we take a break? We've been walking forever." Kazu closed his eyes and stretched, waiting for an answer from the digimon accompanying him. "Guys?" Kazu looked around only to find himself alone in a gray, cloudy, fog. "That's not good. I swear they were here a second ago..." Kazu glanced about. As he walked around, he felt like whatever it was he was standing on was going to break. Then, after walking some more, finally, it did. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, THIS SUCKKKKSSSSS ASSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Kazu screamed as he fell. After minutes of falling, he landed on something soft and cushiony. 

"Kazu?" A voice asked. "Look who's here. Well, welcome to the party."

Kazu recognized the voice immediately. "Wow Henry, you finally found a sense of humor, too bad it was at the wrong time... Hmph, some party..." Kazu mumbled as he slowly steadied himself up.

The whole group crowded around him. "Sorry Kazu, let's just say I'm not in one of my better moods. So are you okay? How do you feel?" Henry asked.

"Dizzy..." Kazu blinked as he rubbed his back.

"How'd you get here?" Takato asked.

"I fell." Kazu scratched his head.

"Were you alone? Where's everyone else?" Kenta asked.

"Dunno.... one second they were there, the next, they're gone... God, everyone's ditching me today..."

"Well, hate to break more bad news to ya, but we're in a pretty bad mess right now and we hafta find a way out." Terriormon pointed out.

"And if you fell down-" Takato started.

"We'll just have to climb up." Kenta finished. 

"It's harder than it sounds, I fell for a while." Kazu crossed his arms. 

"Can it get any worse than this!!??" Terriormon screamed, losing his self-control and pulling his ears.

"Well, our only problem is to find a way out, right?" Kazu tried to be a little optimistic as he watched Terriormon scramble in circles, screaming, "We're all gonna die, we're all gonna freaking die!"

"We still have to find Ryo, Rika, Renamon, Cyberdramon, and Guardromon too." Henry reminded.

"And save Rika from the darkness." Terriormon moaned.

"Say what??" Kazu stared at Terriormon.

"Well, this isn't exactly pleasant for any of us, and it won't be, especially for you Kazu, but, Icedevimon is," Henry paused. "He's after Rika. He wants to take her and turn her against us."

Kazu sighed and stared blankly at the ground. 

"Kazu, you okay?" Takato asked. Kazu didn't answer. "Don't worry, she's probably safe for now. Plus, Ryo's watching out for her."

"Ryo," Kazu gritted through his teeth. "Got captured."

"WHAT??" Kenta, Takato, and Henry asked in unison.

"He left me and Guardromon alone to find Rika with Renamon and Cyberdramon. Then, Renamon and Cyberdramon came running back and tell me he got captured. Looks like Mr. Legendary Tamer hasn't lived up to his name."

"Don't get carried away. I'm sure Ryo was just doing what he thought was best...." Henry defended calmly.

"It's not about him," Kazu sighed. "It's not even about me. It's about Rika. She's all alone, alone with that freak after her. She has nothing to defend herself with-"

"She might. I mean, if the darkness is after her, she must have some kind of power. Something it wants; something special. Icedevimon called her 'precious Ice Queen'." Takato theorized.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." Henry reminded.

"Yeah, for all we know, she could be trapped in an endless darkness with a bunch of merciless digimon closing in on her, getting ready for the kill." Terriormon said mindlessly.

"Terriormon!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What? It's a possibility!" Terriormon put his hands on his hips.

  
  


  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm FINALLY done this chapter... Hmm... looked like Icedevimon is being, er, a little too nice to Rika.... Maybe she can melt this frozen freak... Bring him to the good side... Anyways, this is really sad, I've noticed that every other story gets more reviews than me! ::gasp:: Haha, whatever.... Okay, this is a bit off topic but does anyone remember this scene?

Kazu: "Man, two sad girls. I'm not even dating and I already have two sad girls."  
Guardromon: "Don't worry. Once you start dating, I'm sure you'll make plenty of girls sad."  
Kazu: "What!?!"  


Haha, who doesn't love Hirokazu? Ah... he reminds me of one of my friends.... ::cough jung cough:: Out of all the Ryoki authors, I think I'm the most retarded of em all! Hahahahahaha, yes, I am proud... and hyper..... SUGAR RUSH!! WOOHOO

Anyways, PEACE OUT!!!! **haha, cough zim cough** Just want to say yo to all my Invader Zim homies! Haha, I know you all aren't reading this because all my school buddies aren't as retarded as me! Yea, if you haven't figured it out, retarded is one of my favorite adjectives.....

  


One last note, on Sunday, June 23 I was at camp for 3 weeks then on vacation for about 2 weeks. Sorry for no updates for a loooong time. I just wanted to tell you peeps so that you wouldn't think I died or something. You all probably didn't miss me considering you had all these other great authors.... (Emerald Star, TSAngel, Miya Wada, Mika aka Digiberry, Tainted Fire, Angel13, Rika Akiyama, the list goes on forever...)

http://www.clifhanger.com/pranks/click.html   
Cuhlick the above people! ~_^  
(Thanks for da link, you know who you are ^.^)  


I'll leave you peeps hanging with a few of my favorite quotes....  
  


"One day you'll love me like I loved you,

One day you'll think of me the way I thought of you,

One day you'll cry for me the way I cried for you,

One day you'll want me, but I won't want you"  
  


"You always said that if I fell you would be there to catch me but how come whenever I look behind you're never there?" (Awww... sound familiar anyone?)  
  


*Be more Concerned about your character than your reputation because your character is who you are and your reputation is what others think of you.  
  


*A heart is not a play thing~a heart is not a toy~but if you want it broken..just give it to a boy (:-D no kidding...)  
  


*I smile because I have no idea what is going on (yup, clueless me....)  
  


*A girl and a guy can be just friends, but at one point or another they will fall for each other..Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever...  
  


*I Don't need Your Attitude, I Have One Of My Own (::cough Rika cough::)  
  


*Friendship is just a word, but all my girls give it meaning! (Sounds like Jeri... Is it just me, or is that girl WAY too happy and nice!!??)  
  


*When you were born, you were crying and everyone around you was smiling. Live your life so that when you die, you're the one smiling and everyone around you is crying.  
  


*Roses are red::Violets are blue::Sugar is sweet::AND REVENGE IS TOO!:: (haha, ::smiles::....)  
  


*Man who stand on toilet is high on pot (;-P Chinese Proverbs.... gotta love em)  


*There are easier things in life than finding a hot guy. Nailing Jell-O to a tree, for instance. (No kidding.....)  
  


*Don't cry over anyone who won't cry over you (so true, so true)  
  
  
*Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end (::sniff::, so beautiful... **not**)  
  


(I write the looongest author notes.... . but hey, what can I say, I love to talk!)  
  


ONE LAST, LAST, LAST NOTE: I GOTTA NEW SN ON AIM.... it's G0thicGamerGaz... IM me ppl! The "0" in G0thic is a zero, not a capital "o" btw....  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6 Drowning in Blood

A/N: hey hey, guess who's back, back again, i am bak, so REVIEW! i have like no readers... ::sniff sniff:: oh well, i just got back from seasamiah street with crabmit! lol! i know, all of you are a bit clueless right now, well, its an adam sandler song, "kermit and big bird"... ne ways, im high and hyper right now so my writing is gonna be a bit whacko.... ;-p just playin, kids, DUNT DO DRUGS!!!! n DUNT DRINK, U MIGHT HIT A BUMP AND SPILL IT!

**invader zim walks up, takes a baseball bat, and wacks hoobastanker on the head.** 

haha, that tickled!!!! 

**zimmy shakes his head and walks away, muttering, "now i see why we are the superior race..."** 

ne ways, "zim, pull open the curtain before ya leave, k?" 

**zimmy sighs and says, "mortals and germs, hoobastanker now presents her retarded fic, and ::shudders:: chapter 6... so you still continue without ne readers?"** 

ov course! 4 the few that are reading this, thys chapter iz dedicated 2 u! *dude that was lame....* FOSHO!  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Ryo looked around. He was standing in a foot of snow.::Oh boy.... This is just great, I just got captured, it's cold, Rika's lost, and I have no clue where the others are...:: He sighed. "Things just get better and better... Well, at least it's not dark... hmm... maybe I can find a way out of here, or at least the others..."  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Rika rubbed her eye as she sat up. ::Do I even want to know where I am?? Am I in heaven, is that it? Psh, I doubt it... I'm still in cold, utter darkness.... This is so stupid....:: "Someone had to have saved me...." She mumbled.

"You're finally awake." Icedevimon appeared with a smile. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up...." Rika snapped.

"Now, is that how you should treat someone who just saved your life?"

"You-you saved me??" Rika stared at him in shock.

"What does it look like?" Icedevimon frowned.

::He saved me not once but twice... Something's up with this guy...:: "Why?" She asked softly.

"Why what??"

"Why did you save me? You could've just let me die, it would just be one less Tamer for you to worry about. Wasn't that the test? If I fail, I die. Well, I'm no dumbass, I know I didn't pass."

"The test," Icedevimon stated solemnly. "Was to measure your ability and to train you into shape for the final battle. I saved you because you're our Ice Queen. You're not like all the other Tamers. Haven't you at least figured that part out??"

"What do you mean I'm not like other Tamers??"

"Like I said before, you are 'special' and you posess quite a bit of power; dark power."

Rika was speechless. ::Now I know why they want me on their side... they want me to help them fight.:: "So I have no other choice but to join you, huh?"

"You're such a bright one."

"And if I say no?" 

"You and all your pathetic friends will be destroyed, yada yada yada, you know the story." Icedevimon smiled.

"Who do I have to fight?"

"The defenders of both worlds."

"You mean my friends?"

"In a nutshell."

Rika sighed. This was just like a soap opera. "Except this is for real..." She muttered.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************

"So, Kazu, anything new?" Takato tried to break the silence.

Kazu glared at him but didn't speak. 

"Uh, okay. Sorry." Takato mumbled.

"Hey Takato, check if we got any mail from Suzi or Jeri." Henry suggested.

"Oh yea! Um, let's see... Yea, one mail... it's for you Henry. It's from Suzi." Takato handed him the device. "Here, read it."

"Alright," Henry scanned the letter and cleared his throat. "I'll read it aloud. It says, 'Dear Hendwy, I hope you are okay. Jeri went out to buy dinner so I'm the only one righting write now. Sowwie if I spelled stuff rong. Good luk finding Rika. I weally weally miss you Hendwy so come home soon okay? One more thing, can you right me a story? I need a bedtyme story before I go to sleep tonite. Thanks, I hope I see you soon.'" Henry smiled a bit. "Well, anyone have a story idea for Suzi?"

"Yeah, I do." Kazu stood up and plopped down beside Henry. "Give me the computer thing or whatever it's called." Kazu said. 

Henry slowly handed the device to Kazu. Kazu immediately snatched it away and started typing. Nobody bothered to look what he was so furiously writing. When he finished, he sighed audibly and cracked his knuckles. 

"Are you planning on reading your story to us?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Yep... I wrote, 'Once upon a time, there was a pumpkin named Oyr. He was a dork and everybody hated him. His worst enemy, Uzak the handsome prince, was very vexed at Oyr. So one day, Uzak made Oyr into pumpkin pie and ate him. Then, everyone was happy. The end.'" Kazu smiled, obviously proud of his work. (A/N: Anyone get the joke here? At the end ov this chappie, I'll explain it.... but I don't think all ov u are THAT clueless, ryte??)

"If you think I'm gonna let you send that to Suzi, you're out of your mind." Henry stared at Kazu.

"Too late... Cuh-lick!" Kazu pressed the send button and lay on his back. "Wasn't that the greatest fairytale you've ever heard?"

"Oh boy.. I can just picture the reaction on Suzi's face..." Henry sighed and shook his head. "Why couldn't you have written something like Snow White or something??"

"I'm not that kind of person Henry, you should've figured that out by now." Kazu opened his mouth to speak again but was grabbed by black, thorny vines that pulled him through a swirling portal...  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LET ME GOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kazu yelled as he struggled with the vines. Unfortunately for him, the harder he struggled, the tighter the grip. When his breath was about to give out, it released him. "HEEEEELLLPPP!!" He screamed.

"Kazu?" A voice called. It was, in fact, Ryo's voice.

"HELP! MEEEE-" He landed suddenly. The landing was pretty harsh but he landed on his ass so it was all good. "Owww..." He groaned, rubbing his butt as he stood up. 

"Hey, it could have been worse." Ryo joked, extending an arm to Kazu.

Kazu looked at him and let out a sound of disgust. "Psh, you could have at least tried to help me..."

Ryo frowned. "I'm trying to now..." 

Kazu looked away. ::And to think I used to admire this guy...::

"If you're still mad about me leaving so I could find Rika by myself... Well, I did it for the best. I found her, and, well... the darkness took her away. So look, I'm really sorry, alright!?"

"Uh huh, sure you are..." Kazu crossed his arms.

Ryo sighed. "If we work together, we can figure a way out of here and save Rika. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Alright.... But things between you, me and Rika still aren't cool yet." Kazu glared at him.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just, um, get out of here, ight?"

"Yep..."  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Rika kept staring at Icedevimon, who was currently talking to someone, or something. The more she thought about him, the more she scared herself. This guy almost killed her, her friends, and Renamon. She shuddered at the thought of him saving her TWICE. In fact, she shuddered at the thought of him touching her. ::But something's different about him now... he can't be all that evil anymore.. I mean, I hafta give him credit for saving my life.. Maybe, just maybe, he has a heart.::

Icedevimon turned around and met her stare. "What are YOU looking at??"

Rika shook her head, blushing a bit. "Shit... " She murmured.  


"Well, well, well...I think break time's over. Onward to your next test..." Icedevimon snapped his fingers and two figures appeared, both intwined in black vines. 

"RYO! KAZU! ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT!?" Rika yelled as she ran to them.

"We're fine, besides the fact that we're getting strangled by vines!" Ryo replied, struggling to get out.

Rika tried to break the boys free of the vine's grip, but only got cut in the process. She ignored the blood dribbling down her hands and managed to rip off a piece of the vine. Kazu and Ryo did the rest of the work and fought their way out. They collapsed on the floor in front of Rika, breathing heavily. 

"Rika," Ryo sighed. "You okay?"

Rika nodded. "What about you guys?"

"We're fine, thanks to you..." Kazu flashed a smile.

Rika raised an eyebrow and hid a laugh as Ryo winked at her. He mouthed, 'I told you so!'  
  
"Okay well, hate to tell ya'll this but we're in the middle of a test, so be on your guard." Rika crossed her arms, changing the subject.

"Um, okay." Kazu scratched his head.

"So, anyways, how did you find each other?" Rika asked.

"Well," Kazu started. "We..... HOLY SHIT RIKA LOOK OUT!!!!" Kazu pointed at a scorpion-like digimon behind Rika. 

"MOOOOOOOOOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo yelled.  
  
Rika slowly turned her head around. "Oh my-" She was cut short by the monster's roar, which echoed through the area. Her legs suddenly felt like cement, and she couldn't lift them up. "Shit..." She cursed. Almost in slow motion, the two boys watched in horror as a blade came slashing down upon Rika. She covered her head as she felt a sharp and instant pain rip through her back. She clenched her fists as she soared in a sea of hurt. She felt a warm liquid slide down her back. Shaking, she reached and touched it. It was blood. Her shirt had been torn and the once white fabric was drowning in a scarlet red. She doubled over and gasped for breath; still in shock of what had happened so fast.

Ryo rushed over and tried to stop the blood flow. 

"Ryo..." Rika whispered as she gripped tightly onto him. "Ryo, don't let me die. I don't want to die, please..."

"I won't let you die baby, just stay strong for me. I'm gonna try to help you, alright? I need to stop this blood flow before it gets serious. I love you too much to let you die. Stay strong for me pumpkin." Ryo comforted as he embraced her.

"Okay..." Rika trembled.

"I'll make a distraction!" Kazu hollered to them. "Hey, over here!" Kazu waved his arms frantically to get the scorpion's attention. "That's right, this way, you big oaf!" He yelled. The scorpion seemed to understand when it was being insulted and started to chase Kazu. "RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME CUZ I'M DA KAZU MAN!!!!"

Ryo took off his sweater and used it to apply pressure to the wound. He tied it around her tightly. He wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead. The cut was pretty deep and pretty nasty. They needed a doctor, oh god, they needed a miracle. "Rika," he breathed. "I can't do anything else right now but I promise I'll get you safe and sound, far away from here, alright?"

Rika nodded. "Thanks." She murmured.

Ryo smiled weakly and looked in the distance. He squinted his eyes to see through the dust. The scorpion was slowly advancing on Kazu. It opened its mouth and strings of green saliva were visible.   


"KAZU!!!!" Rika screamed as her friend got hit. A blast of blue sent him flying across the ground. When the smoke cleared, Kazu lay bruised with a cut straight across his forehead. Blood trickled down his visage as he moaned. Rika felt a twist of fear. "It's gonna get us...." She whispered.

"I won't let it." Ryo replied. His voice quavered as the scorpion appeared to smile. It started to crawl faster and faster towards them.

Rika tried to stand up, and Ryo steadied her. She held onto his arm and closed her eyes. "I am not scared, I am not scared... Oh god, what's the use!?"

The scorpion chuckled as it charged at Ryo. It tore Ryo away from Rika's grasp and held him in between its claws. Ryo struggled and kicked but the scorpion's blades only cut him in the process. The scorpion carried Ryo near Kazu and dropped him harshly. It blasted a familiar attack on Ryo. 

"NO!" Rika screamed as she tried to run to him. The scorpion jumped in front of her and blocked her path.

Ryo coughed. "Don't worry about me, get out of here." He smiled. "I can't protect you now, but keep this close, I-I love you." Ryo smiled and closed his eyes.

Rika's breathing got faster and faster as she felt angrier by the minute. Her heart boiled with rage to a point that she couldn't even curse or threaten the digimon. Words just couldn't describe her feelings. The only thing she could do was scream. It wasn't "ear-piercing" or anything, but it did show hints of frustration, annoyance, and lack of self-control. ::It's that feeling again... All it ever seems to cause is pain. Well, it's your turn to hurt Mr. Scorpion.:: 

Rika reached down to grab a block of ice. As she bent down, she felt the blood flow grow faster. A stinging pain ran through her spine so she quickly chucked the ice at the scorpion. The ice shattered in the air as the scorpion cut it with ease.

Rika fell to the floor and winced in pain. She reached to touch her wound but remembered that Ryo's sweater was still there; still trying to serve a purpose. She touched the sweater only to find that the blood soaked through. In the silence of her rash breathing and the scorpion's delicate steps around her, there were drops of liquid that made padding noises as they fell into a small puddle they formed behind her. Her back hurt like hell and there was nothing; there was nobody there to help. "This is the end." She whispered, barely believing that her life had to end here, and in vain. Behind the scorpion, a flash of white could be faintly seen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Ight people.... sowwie it took so long.... I was um, busy.. Fosho... review plz  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7 Friendship and Love Massacre

A/N: yo pplz! wud b ^ wich u all? it appears that i said i would explain kazu's lil story 4 suzi at the end ov da last chappie... unfortunately, i was high and 4got 2 explain it... basically, it was mah version ov fluff... oyr is ryo spelled backwards and uzak is kazu spelled backwards.... the rest of that story i dun wanna explain, i mean, hu can explain kazu?? hahahaha, im so bored so i decided to write... i gots mah music, mah vanilla coke *diet coke gives u brain cancer! da radio told me so!*, and mah weed... lol, jp all.... or am i? fosho  
  


Rika closed her eyes and prepared for the worse. Lucky for her, the worse never came. She opened one eye and saw Icedevimon standing before her. "And I'm saved yet again by you." She smiled. "Thanks."

Icedevimon frowned. "Get out of here. I'll open a portal. And take them with you." He pointed to Ryo and Kazu.

Rika tried to stand up but her legs kept giving in. 

"Hurry, I can't hold him off for long." Icedevimon struggled with two blades as he fought to keep them from closing in on him. 

"I don't know how to thank you, but, still, why are you helping me? And why are you fighting someone on your side?"

"He's gone off the edge," Icedevimon replied through his teeth. "He's on a rampage against anyone in his way, that means your little friends, you, and now me. I saved you because you will have more of a purpose than me to the darkness."

"I know that's not the reason. You saved me before and when I ask you why, you always say because I'm your Ice Queen or whatever. I'm not buying it."

Icedevimon smiled as he continued to struggle. "Well, I suppose you could say I think of you as my Tamer now. What kind of digimon would I be if I let my Tamer get hurt?"

Rika stared in awe at him and quickly found the strength to stand up. "What kind of Tamer would I be if I just let my digimon die? I'm coming back for you!" She yelled. She stumbled as she paced towards the two boys. She dragged Ryo out first, collapsing every second or so from her lack of strength and his weight. She looked outside of the portal and saw a lush green forest. The drop from the portal to the ground was about four feet or so. She pushed Ryo into the portal and heard a light thump. "Sorry Ryo..." She whispered.

Rika crawled back to Kazu and dragged him to the portal. Either she was weaker, or he was heavier because she had quite a bit of trouble pulling Kazu to the portal and pushing him into it. She heard a thump and an "oof". She poked her head through. "Gomen Ryo, gomen Kazu." She blew them a kiss. ::I hate to leave you two like this, hurt and lost in some whacko forest with god knows what but, I have to help Icedevimon.::

"Rika?" Kazu groaned.

"Kazu! You're awake!" Rika exclaimed. She looked at the portal as it gradually got smaller and smaller. She only had a few minutes. She crawled out and *unfortunately for her* landed on her back. "Ooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...." She moaned. A sharp pain shot through her spine as a stinging feeling roused near her wounded area.

"Dude that's gotta hurt." Kazu sat up. "So, are you okay?"

"Not really, but don't worry about me. How are you feeling?"

"Not too shabby. By the way, where are we and how did we get here?"

"We're in some forest and we got here through a portal. Listen, can you take care of yourself and Ryo until I get back?"

"Sure." Kazu looked at her funny. "What do you mean 'until you get back'??"

Rika was about to answer but heard a loud explosion, a scream of distress, and crackles of fire. "I have to go help," She paused. "a f-friend." She hugged him and brushed away a couple strands of hair on his forehead. "Take care of yourself, alright cowboy? Do me a favor and take care of Ryo too."

Rika stumbled to Ryo and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too." She whispered. 

Kazu watched everything and was a bit pissed off, to say the least. "I'm not gonna let you through that portal." He tapped his foot.

"You have to!" Rika 

"You're in a life or death condition and you're going back to battle. I don't think so little missy. I'm not gonna stand around and let you walk into certain death."

Rika glared at him. "Since when did you care?? I'm going back there and you can't stop me. You don't understand!" She shrieked. She stomped towards the portal but collapsed before reaching it. Kazu stepped in front of her, blocking her way. She looked up and saw his face; it was filled with hurt, care, and frustration. ::I've never seen Kazu like this before...:: She thought. She stood up slowly. 

"I care Rika, but you have no idea how much." Kazu said softly, his eyes watering up. "That's why I can't let you go."

"Kazu, I... I" Rika looked at him, speechless. She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "There." She smiled. "And if you really cared, you would want the best for me, which, in this case, is to help me help my friend. Get me through the portal before it closes!" She pushed him away.

Kazu was still in shock from that last kiss."O-kayy..." He answered in a monotone voice. He lifted her up and she crawled back through the portal.

"Toodles." Rika saluted.

Kazu sat down and sighed dreamily. "Dude, that was awesome.....But man, maybe she should use chap-stick next time." Suddenly, he slapped his forehead. He shot up and ran to the portal. "RIKA!" He yelled. "BE CAREFUL!"

In the background of all this, Ryo buried his head in his arms. He woke up only to see Rika voluntarily kiss Kazu. He refused to watch anymore after that dreadful moment. He woke up too late to hear Rika say she loved him back....  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Rika shaded her eyes and looked around in the disaster-zone. ::This is not cool...:: "ICEDEVIMON!" She hollered. Her back hurt even more now and she bent down and sucked in the pain. She coughed from the endless amount of dust floating around. After seconds of walking around, she found a familiar white body sprawled on the ground. Impaled on his chest was a sword; it's handle delicately decorated with a metallic silver. Then, reality insinuated into her brain. ::He's dead, he died to save me...:: She instinctively drew the sword from his body. "The scorpion, that DAMN scorpion!!" She fell to her knees and her eyes clouded with an unfamiliar wetness. She trembled with her sobbing.

"Rika..." A hand reached out to touch her.

"Icedevimon!" Rika wiped her eyes and threw herself on top of him. "You saved me three times and all I did was let you die! I'm so sorry..." She threw the sword to the side.

Icedevimon winced and gestured towards his side. Rika sniffed and looked. The scorpion lay dead on its back. Then it hit her: Icedevimon was injured by a sword, and the scorpion couldn't have held it, let alone inflicted the damage... Her eyes widened and her hands covered her gaped mouth. Icedevimon frowned and whispered, "The Darkness," He winced and closed his eyes. "Run." He choked with his last breath. 

Rika stared in confusion. Her fists tightened as she wept again. A shadow loomed over her as she was about to stand up. Two black hands grabbed her as she turned around, her eyes filled with fright.  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Kazu was in bliss. He skipped around with one of those grins that made everyone else with him smile. Ryo sulked around as Kazu talked to an invisible Rika. Ryo scowled and ignored him.

"Rika, m'lady will you marry me?" Kazu knelt and proposed to an invisible Rika. 

"Why yes! I was wondering when you would ask!" He answered himself using a high shrill voice. Kazu laughed merrily and danced with a pretend Rika. 

"Kazu, do me a favor and shut the hell up." Ryo glared at him.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Kazu smirked. "Rika obviously picked me over you! It's not my fault I'm the hotter guy! Did you catch the part where she said she LOVED me?" (A/N: obviously he's either confuzzled or making things up lol)

::Maybe I only saw a little bit of what went on...:: Ryo huffed and stomped away. Kazu cocked his head and continued to dance with the invisible Rika. 

::Rika, I thought....I thought we...:: "ARGH, WE NEVER HAD ANYTHING! I HATE YOU!" Ryo fell to his knees. "I-I...I hope you die!" As he said those words, his surroundings turned into a gray will black emanated from his body. His hand cleched the dirt as the other pounded the ground.  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Rika struggled to get free from the hands of darkness. She spotted the sword that lay nearby. She reached and grabbed it. Seizing it with what little strength she had left, she swung multiple times at the arms.

"DAMN YOU!" She screamed. Her arms grew tired with her futile swings, breathing heavily. With her last bit of strength she tried a single stronger strike. The sword broke in two as it hit its arm. Rika gasped and cursed. "Damnit I-I...I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME, BUT I SWEAR IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY FRIENDS I'LL-"

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" The hands tightened its grip and Rika lost her breath.

  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************

  
  


"Takato, I smell... Kazu! And Ryo!" Guilmon exclaimed gleefully. "There!" Guilmon ran fast through a thicket of trees. The group followed and were punctured by the thorns of the bushes.

The group stared at Kazu, still dancing oddly with an invisible partner. Henry coughed. "Um, Kazu?"

Kazu looked up. "Oh hey you guys! Sup?"

"Oh gosh I'm glad we found you! Where's Ryo?" Takato asked after looking around.

"Yea, him........ uh he's sulking around over there." Kazu pointed towards Ryo's general direction.

Kenta, Henry, and Takato and their digimon jogged over to Ryo and gathered in a circle around him.

"HIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Terriormon screamed in Ryo's ear.

"Well, I think we're off to a good start. We found you guys, now we just need to find Rika." Henry smiled POSITIVELY.

"Uh, what a beautiful day!" Kenta coughed after seeing Ryo's frown.

"Nice and sunny." Marineangemon said quietly.

"Enough with the happinessy atmosphere!!! LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT!" Ryo yelled and marched off. 

"Uh, wow?" Takato scratched his head.

"He certainly wasn't in his usual buoyant mood." Henry raised an eyebrow.

Guilmon looked up at the group and felt his stomach growl. "Bread time?"

Takato peered at his partner and cracked a smile. "Well pal, at least someone here besides me still has an appetite."

  
  


******************************************************************************************************************************

Rika awoke to a cinnamon smell and wisps of candle gas that whisked around the large room with no visible walls. Faint outlines of white danced far away. She stood up and found that not only was she barefoot, but she was dressed in a long white hooded robe. She spotted a mirror and ran to it. Her hair was down and there was a crown... a crown of thorns upon her head! She handled it and pricked herself. The blood trickled down various spots on her fingers so she threw it across the room. She reached for her digivice but found it missing. Rika bent down and crawled around for it, ultimately noticing two realities at once: The fatal wound on her back had been healed, and all of her usual attire was replaced. She sighed and sat on the bed, putting her head in her hands. ::I've got to find a way out of this hell hole.:: 

Rika stood and walked until she reached a wall. As she placed her hand on it she realized that it was as cold as... ::Ice... So this is what was planned. I'm the "Ice Queen" or whatever. And those outlines of white, they're... skeletons!:: "Someone, get me out of here!" She whispered. 

She felt the boundaries of the walls with her hands as she walked around the room. She avoided the skeletons until she finished her survey of the room. ::There's only one door, and there are huge skeletons over it... I guess I have to touch them... Eck...:: She reached out and touched the skeletons. The jaws opened slightly and growled. All of a sudden, the skeleton jumped out at her in an offensive mode, mouth snarled and claws slashing towards her. ::I knew it wouldn't be that easy for me to escape... So these are the guards huh? Great, perfect, fantastic!:: The skeleton resumed its original position and remained still. 

"Get out of this room, that is your next task my Queen." A voice said soothingly above Rika.

"Now what do I do...?" She whimpered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: ok, i started this chapter over the summer but kinda lost interest in it. HUGE GOMEN NASAI! OSUWARI INU YASHA, Y'D U HAVE TO BE SO HOT!? :-D however, now im back and i tried to ease up on the cursing :) enjoy and review if u want more! sry 4 da shortness btw its 12 in the morning   
  
  
  



End file.
